


A simple call.

by Skaikru1017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempting Angst!, Beach Days, But it will be ok, Dad!Kane, Eventual Platonic Bellarke, F/M, Family Pillow Fights, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I would say angst but it'd be a lie, Kabby, Minor Gang Violence., Modern AU, Modern Setting, More fluff than I can count, Multiple Adoptions, Serial Dad!Kane, So much fluff I will probably get a disease, Somewhat of a slowburn, Strategic Cliffhanger, Super Ultra Mega Best Friends, The Cheating AU You definitely don't need, and I can count to 7, etc etc - Freeform, eventual family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: I know this isn't nearly emotional enough, but I struggle with that ok. I have 2 modes fluff and crack, not really much of an in between. But honestly, if this happened to me I'd be purely pissed of, no sadness at all.





	1. Marky

Normally a simple call from your daughter isn’t a bad thing. Any parent loves talking to their children unexpectedly, especially after a hard day’s work. The thing about Clarke Griffin was that she never called  _ anyone _ . It was a text or nothing. So seeing Clarke’s name flash across her screen as an incoming call wasn’t a good sign. What was an even worse sign was answering and hearing her daughter sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

“Honey, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?” 

 

“I-I’m f-fine Mom. It’s not m-me,” The deep rattling breath Clarke took made Abby’s worry skyrocket. “Clarke sweetie please just tell me what happened.”

 

“It’s dad.” All the pain and despair that had been in her little girl’s voice was gone. The steel that replaced it shocked her a bit. Clarke’s emotions never changed that fast.”What happened? Is he okay?”

 

“Oh don’t worry that dirty lying bastard is-”

 

“CLARKE! That is  _ not something we say to family. Or anyone for that matter _ .” Clarke loved her father, last time Abigail checked, which was this morning actually.  _ Whatever has gotten into her daughter can’t be good. _ “HE’S NOT FAMILY MOM!”

 

“Clarke baby calm down. What’s gotten into you?”  _ What the hell is going on?! _

 

Another shaky breath comes through the speaker. “He cheated on you mom. He didn’t know I was home. I went up to ask him something, and he was-” 

 

“Pack your bag. Don’t let him notice you. I’ll be home soon. _ I love you. _ ” The call dropped, and so did the tears. She sat there for about 5 minutes, In silence. The hospital was unusually quiet, but she didn’t notice. Her mind was running a thousand miles an hour. She cried, but she wasn't sad. Her heart ached, but it wasn't pain. Anger fueled her, kept the other rational emotions from taking hold.

 

_ How?  _

 

_ How did this happen?  _

 

_ Why did this happen?  _

 

_ How could he do this?  _

 

_ To me?  To Clarke? _

She doesn’t notice him walk in, her head is in her hands, barely on the couch. Her body shaking with sobbing cries of the silent variety. She didn’t notice until she was practically in his lap, crying into his shoulder. Him rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 

“What can I do?” His voice is soft and sweet, one that she instantly recognizes. Not that his embrace didn’t give his identity away already. He’s always been there for her, even when she didn’t need or  _ want _ him to be.  He was her best friend, and she was his. They’d been through everything together. So it was only natural for the first time she’d seen him in months would be when she needed him the most. “He…. he ch-cheated on me. C-clarke just called me.” She could feel his entire body tense underneath her. 

 

Marcus had been the one to walk her down the aisle when her own father had been too sick to leave the hospital. She remembered what he had said right before he handed her off to Jake. He was always that crazy over the protective friend but in an endearing way. Not the annoying way, like a parent.

 

_ “If you do anything to hurt her, anything at all. I don’t care if you give her a papercut. It’s your funeral. Got It?” _ After a terrified Jake had agreed Marcus had kissed the crown of her head and took his seat. Never breaking his calm facade.

 

It used to be one of her happiest memories, not it was broken. Like a stab to the back.

 

The tears stopped flowing and she could finally get a clear look at him. She didn’t give him a look of thanks, or pain, there was an unspoken question in her eyes. “I’ll go with you…. If that’s what you want.” It was, and he went with her. Both of them silent the entire drive. 

 

* * *

 

Marcus knocked on the door, neither of them had the chance to discuss exactly how this was going to go down, but Abby didn’t exactly have the ability to produce words at the moment. Jake answered and she prepared for all hell to break loose. 

 

“Hey, bud. Remember me?” His tone was anything but friendly despite the greeting he used. _This was not going to end well..... for Jake._   
  


“MOM?!” Jake had been blocking the view of the door, but Clarke shoved right through him. Jumping into her mother’s open arms. Tears streaming down her cheeks, this poor 14-year-old girl had been through more in one day than any kid should. “Hi, baby…. If all your stuff’s packed go hop in Marcus’ car. We’ll be with you in a few minutes.” 

 

“What the hell is going on?” She hadn’t realized her arms had wrapped around Marcus’, but Jake had. He still thought he hadn’t done anything wrong. At least anything they could prove. “You know full well what's going on, a _ nd what you did _ .”

 

“I don’t know what you  _ think _ I’ve done but I strongly recommend getting away from  _ my  _ wife Kane.” 

 

“ _I’m not your wife anymore you asshole! Y_ ou slept with another woman. Clarke found you. You've probably scarred her for life as well."J ake was attempting to walk towards Abby, to close the few short feet of distance between them, but Marcus body blocked him. “Don’t even try to touch her.” Abby could see the anger radiating off Jake, but he didn’t deserve to be angry. Yet he still threw the first punch and the second and third. By the time Marcus started fighting back she was screaming at Jake to stop. Luckily Jake was never a fighter and he ended up handcuffed to the fence that surrounded their - _no not their_ \-  _ his  _ front porch. 

 

“Abigail, do you want to file a restraining order?” 

 

“Y-yes, I want him as far away from me as possible…. I d-don’t want to see him ever again.”

 

“Consider It done. Millers on his way to pick him up, he’ll head to the station from there. Court a few days later. I can take you wherever you want to go.”

 

“Is Octavia still staying with you guys, It’d be good for Clarke to spend some time with a familiar face. If you don’t mind, of course, I know this is all a lot to go through in one day but -” 

 

“Abby, I promised myself I’d always be there for you, this is one of those times.” He pulled her into a tight hug, forgetting her now ex-husband was still chained to a fence three feet away from them. “You may be able to keep me from seeing you Abby, but you can’t keep Clarke away. She’s still  _ my _ daughter.”  A car door slammed and heavy footfalls echoed in the now silent neighborhood.

 

“Not anymore, my dad  _ was _ someone who cared about everyone. Who tucked me in at night, and told mom he loved her, but you’re not that person anymore. You’re not my father. I can’t forgive you for what you’ve done to mom.  I don’t want to see you _ever again. I wish I  wasn't even related to you._ ” 

 

Seeing Clarke this upset, this distraught and weighed down with emotion spurred the father figure in Marcus. Causing him to scoop the girl up in his arms, no matter how big she was. “Why don’t we go get some ice cream with Bellamy and Octavia. They’ve been dying to see you, the knight misses his princess very much. I almost had to lock them both in the house when I went to come pick up your mother.” A quick siren signaled Officer Miller’s arrival. “That’s our cue. Abigail is there anything you need to get?” She gives a nervous look to the still open door before wringing her hands and shaking her head. “I can’t go back in there.” 

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Ice cream and dinner was relaxing, Clarke finally seemed to be feeling a little bit more normal. Abby actually smiled, and Marcus was still pissed, but he hid it well. Summer break was starting in a week, meaning all three children were allowed to stay up. They made it to 10 pm despite the sheer amount of sugar they’d ingested. Going to bed had always been easy for the kids, they’d been used to sleeping in small spaces together. It was a bit harder for the adults.

 

“I’ll take the couch, I need to get up early anyways.” As if things weren’t awkward enough the only thing Abigail had to wear was a pair of Octavia’s shorts and one of Marcus’ shirts. Which almost fell to her knees.  _ I mean it’s not every day you go to sleep in your best friends shirt, in his house.  _ Plus all the crazy shit that’s happened already, she’s just exhausted and sad and awkward but mostly exhausted. “No Abby, you won’t, I will. You need sleep.”  _ Damn him and his protector role. _ ”So do you.” 

 

“Abby-”

 

“ _ Marcus. _ ” 

 

“Abigail, I’m not letting you sleep on the couch, not even if it was a regular day. You know that.”

 

“Likewise, and you know if you’re going to call me  _ Abigail _ every time you  _ think  _ I’m doing something I shouldn’t. I’m going to start calling you Mark so I can use your full name against you.” She relished the blush that was creeping up his face. It was levity she desperately needed. Their easy back and forth banter was always welcome.

 

“But that’s not even my name! Abby is a nickname, it doesn’t say ‘Mark’ anywhere on my birth certificate!” 

 

“That’s not comparable, it’s not like you’ve studied  _ my  _ birth certificate. You know what, back to the topic. We get sidetracked too easily.”

 

“Right, I’ll just head out to the living room.”

 

“Ok good I’ll …… WAIT FOR JUST A SECOND, GET BACK HERE  _ Mark _ .” She heard him stop descending the steps, but he didn’t re-enter the room. “I’m only coming back if swear you’re not going to call me ‘Mark’ anymore. It’s just weird.” 

 

“Oh really? I think it’s only fair, you did tease me all through high school.” His head pops back into the doorway, a boyish smirk on his face. “Yeah, and you always called me childish for it but look who’s talking.” He used that phrase on her so many times, it always infuriated her. In retaliation, she climbed into the bed, under the blankets, and refused to make eye contact with him. _ Her shoulder could be very cold. _ But the plan backfired when he started to walk back down the stairs wearing an all too smug smile. “ _ Marcus Kane I swear to god get your ass back up here!” _ He returns once again, leaning casually against the door frame. Smug smirk firmly in place. “You summoned?” 

 

“This is your bed Marcus, we’ve known each other pretty much since birth. We’ll be fine.” Abby completely understood his hesitation, yes they’d shared spaces, food (reluctantly on her part) and friends, but never a bed.  _ Who wouldn’t be nervous about sharing a bed with your life long best friend who just found out her husband was cheating on her?  _ “Please Marcus, I won’t be able to sleep knowing I put you on the couch.” He took one deep breath and slid under the covers, keeping his eyes closed. She switched off the lamp and made herself more comfortable. She whispered, “Good night Mark.” To which he responded with a pillow to her face. Things may be alright after all. One asshole was not going to ruin her life.


	2. Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Info Card: Nurse Walker] The coolest guy you’ll ever meet, secretly gives gum to all patients. Loves practical jokes, only uses glow in the dark band-aids.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, they really make my day!
> 
> Ms.Strauss got sass btw. "I don't think so"

6 AM arrived all too soon for her. You can’t really tell how tired you are or were until you wake up the next morning. She had slept so soundly her eyes were practically glued shut, not that she wanted to open them anyway. The pillow was so warm, and soft, and …… _ not actually a pillow _ . Abby had somehow managed to nestle herself into the crook of Marcus' arm with her head resting on his shoulder. Which was surprisingly comfortable …  _ for a shoulder _ . She needed to get Clarke up and ready for school, but she had no idea when Marcus was supposed to get up. Any attempt to untangle from him would surely wake him. 

 

The door swung open and bright light filled the room. “Next time you wanna leave your phone downstairs Dad. Turn off the alarm. Some of us don’t like….. woah sorry, Ms.Griffin I didn’t realize you were in here.” A flush of shame filled the 16-year old's cheeks for waking her up so violently. “It’s ok Bell, I needed to get up anyways. Are the girls up yet?” The red dissipated, replaced with a sleepy smile. “Clarke should be attempting to drag Octavia out of bed as we speak. I’ll be heading down to get breakfast ready now.” Neither of them made any attempt to hush their voices, yet Marcus was still sound asleep. A mess of dark hair appeared in the space Bellamy had just vacated. “Octavia. Can you help me wake your father up?” She perked up instantly, a devilish smirk taking up her lips. A silent apology was given when Octavia proceed to stick her finger in her mouth then in Marcus’ ear. “ _ Good _ morning father.” 

 

“One question. Why?” He rubbed his face, then his ear trying to get rid of the wetness.

 

“Sorry Marcus, I tried to wake you up gently. Octavia was a last resort.”

 

* * *

 

 

The morning went smoothly, all five of them worked like a well-oiled machine. Bellamy did breakfast, Marcus did coffee, and the girls made lunches. Despite the fact there were 3 more people to get ready Abby made it out of the house 15 minutes before she normally did.  Traffic was non-existent, another anomaly. It seemed like the universe  _ was  _ finally giving her some slack. 

 

Emphasis on was. Because  _ he  _ was standing right there in the lobby, waiting. All she could do was avoid eye contact and try to get to her office as quickly and as calmly as possible. But of course, that didn’t work because he decided to step right in front of her almost running into her. “Please step out of the way sir.” Her words were ice, completely monotone. Not a speck of emotion.

 

“Would you just listen to me for five minutes. It’s all I ask. Please?”

 

“I have work to do, you don’t seem to be injured. Therefore my presence is unnecessary.” She takes two steps forward before he grabs her wrist, breaking her resolve. “ _ Don’t  _ touch me!” 

 

“I’m not leaving until you hear me out.” The receptionist, a young man named John, gives her a worried glance. She nods in response, he moves pressing a concealed button. Signaling the security staff to the disturbance. 2 minutes later Jake is being dragged out of the lobby. She made it to her office and sat down, removing the paperwork from her bag, finding a new document. It was the restraining order, ready to fill out. The sticky note attached to the sheet read:

 

_ Just In case. Fill out what you know. Leave the legal mumbo jumbo to me.  _

 

Normally she would’ve waited to fill it out, but she was fueled by anger. Anger at him in general, for attacking her at work, for thinking he deserved to give an ‘explanation.’ For just being around her in any capacity.

 

“He deserves this.”

 

“Who deserves what?” The pen she’d been in the process of opening flies out of her hand. “Dear god Jackson you scared me.”  

 

“Sorry, I uh….. Wait, are you filling out a restraining order? What happened?” 

 

“Long story short, Jake cheated on me. Clarke is probably scarred for life, and neither of us wants to see him again.” Apparently, the nonchalance in her voice shocked both of them. Her tone was the same as if someone had just asked for the weather and she told them it was going to be sunny all day, well something like that. “Are you ok? How do you feel.” Wait, how  _ do  _ I feel? “I honestly don’t know what to feel. Should I be feeling something? Am I supposed to be sad?” Nonchalance turned slightly panicky.  _ How is one supposed to feel while dealing with this? _ “No offense, but knowing you Abby, you probably won’t feel much of anything until everything settles down. Once all the work is done.” 

 

“You’re probably right, thank you, Jackson.” She smiled, he smiled back, they hugged, it was a nice moment. 

 

* * *

 

[1:37 PM 1 hour and 13 minutes of school left.]

 

It was the last week of school, also known as the last week before Clarke left middle school. Her emotions ranged from joy to euphoria, sadness, apprehension, but mostly boredom. The last week celebrations were nothing like the ones in elementary school. It was really just a bunch of summer inspired worksheets and assignments that wouldn’t even get graded, they were just something to waste time. She’d sped through the first 5 or six pages and was now in the middle of a word scramble. The PA system crackled to life with a message of “Clarke Griffin please report to the main office with your necessary belongings.” 

 

“Excuse me, Ms.Strauss could I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?” Her teacher looked up from her book, slightly annoyed, but followed her out the door anyway. “Something wrong Clarke?”

 

If you want the full list, we’re going to be here for a while. “Not yet.” Ms.Strauss’ hand came to rest on her shoulder, accompanied by a very concerned expression. “Sorry, it’s just my mom  _ always  _ texts me if something happens and she’s coming to pick me up. I haven’t gotten any messages, and she never mentioned anything about picking me up.”

 

“Sorry, but I still don’t see the problem?” Clarke immediately begins chewing on her jacket sleeve, her nervous habit.  _ I really don’t feel like explaining this.  _ “Could you just escort me to the office, if my guts right. You’ll understand when we get there.” She can see the discomfort on her teacher’s face, and she knows its because of the anxiety radiating off herself. She’d kinda sorta always been the teacher's pet. “Just go grab your stuff, I’ll walk you down.” 

 

The dividing wall between the office and the commons area is made mostly of glass. Sure enough behind that glass is Jake Griffin. Here to pick his daughter up from school. “See Clarke, nothing to worry about it’s just your father.” Clarke just stops dead, frozen in the middle of the commons. Eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. “Ms.Strauss, I’m going to go back to class now, that worksheet was really fun.” The escape route is clear, just a few hallways and stair flights between her and safety ….. theoretically. “Hey, baby, ready to go?” The nervousness takes over and she just starts laughing. “Come on kiddo we got a schedule to keep. Here let me get your bag.” The bag leaves her shoulders, causing her to jump behind her teacher, her very confused teacher. “Clarke what are you doing, we have to go.” Human shield in place, Clarke regains the ability to speak. “I’m not going anywhere with you, I won’t let you take me away.” The dam breaks and her tears start falling, creating a wet spot on her teacher's shirt. As well as bouncing the shockwave of her sobs between them. “Don’t let him take me,  _ please. Please don’t let him _ .” A new set of arms is prying her off the teacher cradling her head on their shoulder, Octavia. “Get him out of here!” 

 

“Blake, shouldn’t you be in class?” The words come out a growl, which was reciprocated by a side eye from Octavia.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in jail?” 

 

“Octavia, take Clarke to the nurse's office, please. Jake follow me back into the office.”

 

“It’s Mr.Griffin.” 

 

“I don’t think so.” 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Nurse Walker.”

 

“Blake, my dude. Whatcha in for?” 

 

“The princess got a little overwhelmed, Clarke you can just go sit down.” It was a short walk to the nurse’s office, but Clarke hadn’t let go of Octavia the entire time. So it took 5 minutes instead of 1. She still refused to let go. “Clarke, it’s okay I promise. He can’t get to you here.” 

 

“Octavia what do you mean ‘he can’t get to her here’.”

 

“Can you just call her mom? _Please_?” His eyes dart back and forth between Clarke and Octavia before he heads over to the desk and dials a number. 

 

* * *

 

The hospital was quiet, one of the perks of no longer working in a big city. Not as many severe injuries, but still a hell of a lot of paperwork. Which Abby just so happened to fall asleep doing, earbuds still in playing calming music. One of her favorite songs turned into a jarring ringtone, startling her awake. “Good afternoon Ms.Griffin, this is the school nurse calling, there’s been an incident. Your presence is required. Just to be clear, no one is dying or anything.” 

 

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” _This better not be what I think it is!_

 

* * *

 

 

The office was packed with staff, teachers, and a slew of others. She ignored all of them, her gaze falling on  _ him _ . He was the first person she confronted. “ _ You _ , of course, it’s you. Why am I not surprised. You always were this ignorant.” Every head turned towards her, but her focus remained on him. 

“Ms.Griffin, is there any particular reason your daughter had a nervous breakdown when her father came to pick her up.” 

 

“You did  _ what _ ? You came to pick her up? I should’ve filled out the restraining order sooner!” Jake moves forward, coming face to face with Abby for the second time that day. “You can’t keep me from her forever!” 

"I can, and I will! She doesn't want to see you anyways!" He gets closer leaving only centimeters between their noses.

 

“Grant, get him out of here!” Jake was dragged out of the lobby, also for the second time that day. “Ms.Griffin, I’m still waiting for that explanation.” The story was given  _ for the second time that day _ . It might as well have been nation do things twice day because that’s what it felt like. “I’d like him removed from all the contact forms, anything with his name on it can be discarded.” 

 

“I’ll get new paperwork for you, would you like Clarke to be brought back in?”

 

Abby just nodded and the receptionist dialed. Clarke was in her arms in less than thirty seconds. Crying her heart out. She knew her daughter desperately wanted to leave, but this kind of paperwork couldn’t wait. So it was back to sitting in the office chairs, Clarke’s head resting on her shoulder. 10 minutes later Marcus came rushing frantically into the office. Clarke was the first one up, practically knocking him over with her hug. But he picked her up off the ground and held her as the tears began again. He carried her over to the chairs and sat down with Clarke still in his lap. “Octavia called me, then the school, and then work. Is everyone alright?” Clarke gave a weak nod, Octavia gave a salute, and Abby just sighed. “Sorry to rush out, but I have an arrest to make.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we going for streaks Jake, because this is two days in a row.” Jake scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Maybe I just enjoy spending time with you.”

 

“The feeling isn’t mutual, and you know if you keep this up long enough. You’ll learn how to put the handcuffs on yourself.” 

 

“I hope you’re ready to test that theory, Kane.” 


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took 4 hours out of my allotted sleep time to write this. kudos appreciated.

By the time all the paperwork was updated, with Marcus as Clarke’s new secondary emergency contact, there were only 20 minutes left in the school day. “Ms.Griffin, if you want, you can just take the girls home. There’s no point in them staying here.” Clarke’s tears had subsided, along with the shaking. Both girls were on the verge of sleep after 75 minutes of pure hell. “Yes, that would be nice. Octavia do you have anything you need to grab?” 

 

“Huh what, … Oh no. I don’t even have a pencil.” This earns a laugh from Clarke, which is surprising considering she hadn’t said a word since Marcus came and went. What wasn’t a surprise was both girls falling asleep on the drive back home. Then falling back asleep curled up together in the living room. She followed in their footsteps, slipping Marcus’ shirt back on and welcoming sleep like an old friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Gentle hands rubbing her back broke her spell of slumber. Her sleepy eyes opened to find Marcus smiling down at her. “Sorry, but If I let you sleep any longer, you wouldn’t sleep at all tonight. Besides I brought stuff.” Abby propped herself up on her elbows.”Stuff?” He smiled and held up a suitcase. “Your stuff, I figured you didn’t want to sleep in my shirts forever.” _Well,_  a _ bout that…. _ “Thank you, but how did you get into the house?” His classic half smirk makes an appearance. “Abby, you’ve had the same plastic plant on your doorstep since college. I knew that’s where you kept the spare key.” 

 

“Am I really that predictable?” Marcus falls back onto the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. “Nope, just memorable.” The doorbell rings, followed by Octavia yelling out for her father, as if the doorbell was silent. “Hungry?” 

 

“Very.” 

 

“Put some pants on and head downstairs.” Abby was very grateful for his quick departure, the red hot embarrassment overtaking her cheeks and neck was impossible to miss.  _ How did he know? _  What’s even more surprising is finding multiple pizza boxes on the kitchen island. “This is a moment for the history books. Marcus Kane  _ ordered  _ pizza.” All three kids give her a questioning look. “ _ What? _ I’ve never seen him order a pizza. He always made it himself, even in college.” 

 

“WHAT!” Marcus picks the wrong moment to walk back into the room. Octavia jabs a finger into his chest. “You never told me you knew how to  _ make  _ pizza.” The look on his face is one of mock betrayal, directed towards Abby. All she can do is throw him an apologetic one. The food is served and they gather in front of the TV, ready to argue about what to watch.  A consensus is reached on the first Harry Potter movie. Everyone is silent, too busy eating or watching to speak. About a fourth of the way through Clarke turns her head to look up at her mother. “Mom, do I  _ have _ to go to school tomorrow?” There were a million questions Abby wanted to respond with, but she isn’t Socrates. “I don’t know, what would you do if you didn’t?”

 

“Hang out here with me.” Marcus looks up from his phone, casting Octavia a look that says ‘are you sure about that?’ “And what makes you think  _ you’re  _ staying home?”

 

“The fact that zero learning is happening, so it’s just a waste of my time.” He nods in approval. “Acceptable logic.” 

 

“ _ Please,  _ mom.” Pro: She deserves a break. Con: All of the million bad things that have probably a 0.01% chance of actually happening, but still a chance. “I’m not sure, what happens if something goes wrong here and you guys get hurt.” Bellamy laughs, then chokes on his last slice of pizza. “No offense, but do you know how many times he’s drilled us on what to do in  _ literally _ any emergency. I bet  we could even do them backward with hypoxia.”

 

“Don’t even go there, he made me do the same thing from 5th grade to my junior year of high school.” 

 

“Great story mom, but can I stay home or not?” 

 

“Don’t you want to see your friends again before summer?” Clarke turns to Octavia and waves. “Done and Done.  _ Pleeeeeaaaaseeee?” _

 

“It’s not up to me, ask your fath….  _ Ask Marcus. _ It’s his house.” Well, that was a nice slip-up. “Yes, you two can stay home. Octavia no fire, no garage, and especially  _ no chemical reactions _ . You almost ruined my bathroom with the last one.” 

 

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” The girls give both parents hugs before running upstairs, most likely to plot dangerous activities.

 

* * *

 

 

Both Abby and Marcus are upstairs brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. “So, Clarke came to talk to me while you were asleep.” She tried asking him what she said but gave up after the fourth attempt, toothpaste makes it hard to talk. He got the message anyways. “She told me about the father-daughter dance that’s happening in a month or so.” An awkward moment of silence occurs. “She asked me to go with her.” Half the toothpaste in Abby’s mouth is sprayed onto the mirror, the other half goes down her throat making her choke. “Awww man, I cleaned that mirror two days ago.” _ God, this man sometimes _ . “Forget about the mirror Marcus, that’s insane!” His face drops along with his eyes, the tiles on the floor suddenly very interesting. “So you don’t want me to go?” 

 

“No no, I want you to go. It’s just…. they do the dance every year, we always go the flyer, but Clarke…. she never asked Jake to go to any of them.” His toothbrush hangs out of his mouth, a bit of toothpaste in the corner of his mouth. He shakes his head as if trying to clear an invisible fog. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.” 

 

“You don’t have to, sorry I probably should’ve just kept that to myself. Wait…. What about Octavia? What if she wants to go?” His smile returns, her distraction worked. “She wants to go with Bellamy this year, her reasoning unclear. Something about the other girls having a crush on him and wanting to make them jealous. Regular teenage drama.” The easy flowing conversations keeps their focus off the awkwardness of settling into bed. They both lay on their sides, hands propping up heads, facing each other. “I miss the teenage drama.”

 

“Something about you saying “I hate teenage drama” every day, throughout middle school tells me otherwise Abby.” Abby’s eyes roll so hard Marcus swears he can hear it. “That was  _ in middle school _ . It was easy back then, now I can’t drop a pen without someone commenting about it.”

 

“Well, normally when someone drops something, you make a comment to them that they dropped something so.” 

 

“God, you’re sarcastic as ever. You know if it were any other week, and your sarcasm wasn’t one of the few things keeping my sanity. I would’ve thrown a book at you by now.” She rolls over and turns off the light, it’s almost 10 o’clock. “You know I’m pretty sure I still have the scar from the last time you did that.” 

 

“You earned that, and I apologized like 5 thousand times. I almost cried when I saw that I actually hit you so.” 

 

“Who would’ve thought a  _ doctor _ could injure someone with  _ their  _ medical textbook.” His laughter brought back some of her happiest memories. She was unable to suppress her bubbly laughter that accompanied them. “ _ Good night Marcus. _ ”

“G’night Abby.” 

 

* * *

 

His alarm worked this time, startling them both awake. Second scare of the morning, both of them realizing just how tangled up they’d gotten whilst sleeping. Her arm was under his back, head on his shoulder. Half her body on his chest. The shock was gone in the blink of a tired eye. Replaced by comfortable laughter. Abby’s phone is the next to go off, she retrieves it but doesn’t move off of Marcus. Her reasoning:  _ He’s too comfortable _ .

“Apparently, I’m not allowed to work today by order of Jackson. Guess I’m sleeping in.” Her head comes back to rest on his shoulder, both of them exhaling slowly as Abby snuggles closer. The door opens and footsteps approach the bed. 

 

“Mom?” 

 

“Dad?” 

 

Both of them answer ‘Yes’ in unison. “Don’t you guys have like jobs to do or something?” 

 

“No.”  _ Abby _ .

 

“Go back to sleep you two.” _ Marcus _ . The room fills with light, causing Abby to grab a pillow to shield her and Marcus’ face. “Girls. Light off. Go sleep. Now.” 

 

“But Dad….” 

 

“If you go now. I won’t vacuum your room every Saturday at six AM.” The light goes off and loud steps hit the wooden floor, followed by the sound of a closing door. “Do dads typically vacuum at six AM?”

 

“Shhh. Sleep.” She felt him pull her closer, she felt safe. Safer than she’d felt in a long time. Even before the shit storm of the last few days. It didn’t matter that he was her best friend anymore. It just felt right, and that’s all that counts.

 

* * *

 

 

_ 8:00 AM _

A knock at the door, followed by faint questions. “Are you guys going to wake up soon?” 

 

“ **No** !”

_ 9:30 AM _

“How about now?” 

 

“ **Nope!** ”

 

_ 10:15 AM _

“Anyone alive in there?”

 

“Not right now! Still sleeping!” 

 

_ 11:07 AM  _

“Are you guys ever going to get up?”

 

“Probably not!”

 

_ 12:47 PM _

“Ok, we’re bored. Can Clarke and I go explore the woods?”

 

“Give us some time, the higher council is discussing!”

 

They lower their voices for no apparent reason, but it makes sense.

 

“Your call Abs. Octavia does this all the time.” Pro. More sleep. Con: Crazy paternal instincts highlighting outlandish possible accidents. “So that means it’s safe?” 

 

“Yeah, Bell and I have checked out the path a couple of times.” 

 

“Alright, I guess it’s okay.” 

 

“Permission granted, stay on the normal path! Check back in soon!”

 

“WHOOO-HOOO!”

 

* * *

 

By 1:15 neither Marcus nor Abby could sit still anymore. They hadn’t really moved in 13 hours which didn’t help. They both leaned against opposite sides of the kitchen counter, nursing cups of coffee. The doorbell rang, and a rock paper scissors tournament broke out to decide who got it. Abby won, Marcus always picks paper. She was still in loose gray sweatpants and a long sleeve college shirt, so she hoped it wasn’t anyone she knew. It was, of course. “Abigail! So good to see you, my dear.”

 

“Good morning Vera.” 

 

“Morning? It’s almost 2 ’o'clock deary.” Abby glares at Marcus, a playful scowl on her face. “I told you to wake me up at a reasonable time.” 

 

“That would require me waking up as well. Besides, we both know you needed the sleep, and there was no way I’d be able to wake you up. You looked way to peaceful.” They get lost in each other's words again, forgetting those around them. “I mean you are a pretty great pillow.” 

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but It seems like I’ve missed an important development.”  _ Oh, boy …. Storytime. Let’s explain how fucked my life's gotten lately. _ “I’ll explain later Mom. On a side note, what brings you here today?” The back door opens and two sweat shined girls enter the home. “Grandma?”

 

“Hello, Octavia… and Clarke.” Vera gives her son another quizzical look. Clearly confused as to why a majority of the Griffin’s are now living with her son. “Later mom, later.”

 

“Ah ha, the sleeping beauties are awake.  _ Finally. _ It’s been like 6 hours.” Marcus ruffles his daughter's hair, getting a scowl as she tries to undo the damage. “Says the girl who slept for almost two days,  _ straight _ .”

 

“Touche old man touche.” 

 

Brunch is served in the form of leftover pizza, everyone relaxes, and happy times are upon us. Marcus and Abby spend time relaxing outside while Vera most likely tells the girls embarrassing childhood stories. Everyone wears a bright smile. 


	4. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffffffffff

Marcus watches the rise and fall of her chest with contentment.  _ She’s stunning. She's always been incredible. _  He’d always had feelings for her, but when he finally allowed himself to believe them, it was too late. She’d already been with Jake for a few months, seeing them together ripped him apart. He never let it show, never said anything, she was too happy with him. 

 

* * *

 

 

[Jakes final arrest]

_ Marcus had just gotten into his car, Jake restrained in the backseat. Both men kept the words to themselves, Jake was the first to break the silence. _

__

_ “I know you have a thing for her, she thinks of you like her big brother. But you want to be more than that. I can see it.” The smirk on his face boiled Marcus’ blood, made him want to scream about how he had no right to talk about Abby. But that would be exactly what he wanted him to do. Confirm his suspicions. “Forget about the right to remain silent part of this thing?” _

 

_ “Don’t pull the cryptic shit with me, Kane. Be a man, own up to the fact you’re in love with my wife.”  His grip on the steering wheel went painfully tight, he shifted the car’s gear and went faster, almost speeding. “She’s not your wife anymore, the divorce papers are already being processed.” He spoke through gritted teeth, afraid he would start yelling if he opened his mouth further. “I bet you’re super excited about that. Back to the point, I’ve seen the way you look at her. How long?” If real emotions presented like the way they do in cartoons Marcus would have steam shooting from his ears. “Longer than you’ve even known her name, always even.” The cocky scoff he lets out makes Marcus speed up, even more, he’s nearing the limits of the car’s accelerator. Luckily he chose a route with no real speed limit, a dusty country road. “Not enough to tell her.” He stomps on the break, stopping so abruptly Jake shoots forward in his seat, the seat belt knocking the air from his lungs. “You couldn’t be more wrong. I loved her enough to watch her fall in love with you. Loved her enough to never complicate her life by admitting it. Loved her enough to watch her get married. You know who was there in your place when Clarke was born, I was. By the way, how’d that _ **_business meeting_ ** _ go? And I  _ _ love _ _ her enough to wake up next to her every morning, to never act on my feelings. Something you obviously aren’t capable of.” _

 

Jake had been silent the rest of the ride, focusing on not crashing into the door because of Marcus’ angry driving. Silent when his custody was transferred to another officer.  Marcus’ mouth may have been silent, but his mind was screaming. He’d never said those words before. Not to anyone but his mother. And he had just admitted it to Jake, the man who pretty much ruined Abby’s chances at a normal life. He had said it, multiple times, almost screaming it. The second Jake was out of sight he slammed the accelerator, headed towards her house. He’d considered trashing the place, but that wouldn’t solve anything. Instead, he took almost every last possible thing Jake could use to remember her. Clothes, pictures, books, anything, and packed it up.  _ It was her stuff anyway _ . It’s why he’d only been home for half an hour before he woke up Abby, but she didn’t need to know that, and he’d never be able to tell her.

 

* * *

 

 

After a very awkward explanation to his mother consisting less of Abby’s predicament and more on attempting to convince her that he hadn’t finally admitted his feelings. That they weren’t together, everything was made harder when Clarke slipped and called him dad, but didn’t correct herself. At the end of the conversation, his mother departed with promises of taking the girls to the movies so he and Abby could deal with the legal stuff. It was going to be a long day, they both needed sleep, but one of them had to wake the other. The alarms they set never seemed to do the trick. He hadn't noticed her stirring, and her voice made him visibly jump.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” _ My thoughts would cost both of us more than a penny.  _ “Just preparing for the day.” Her lips tug upwards in a half smile. “By watching me sleep?”

His lips form the other half of the smile. “No, your not a very convincing fake sleeper.”

 

“And you’re a terrible liar.” He laughs, and she turns over, pressing her back to his chest, enjoying the comforting warmth. “You know if this is something best friends do. Why can’t I spend the night at Lincoln’s house?” Abby can feel his muscles twitching, _he is all parts the overprotective dad,_ and Lincoln is definitely not Octavia's best friend. She can also hear the opening and closing of his mouth as he tests his luck at forming a suitable response. Abby sits up and slips out of bed her night shirt barely keeping her decent. “Because having a best friend as an adult is …. _Different_. Now go get ready, your grandmother will be here to pick you up soon.” Marcus knew it was silly of him to feel like this, but seeing her interact with Octavia like that just felt _natural._ Like she’d always been meant to end up here, waking up next to him. Being a part of this family, which was as much hers now as his. “Speaking of my mother, you should probably put some more clothes on. Otherwise, I won’t be able to convince her we’re not dating,  _again._ ” He had always worn his emotions on his sleeve, well in his eyes. Abby could read him like a book, this phrase seemed to be hurt. Like his words hurt him. But that didn’t make sense, if Marcus had wanted a relationship with her, he would’ve said something. So she blamed the misinterpretation on tiredness and laughed off his comment. Telling herself that she was imagining it, that her mind was just fabricating what she wanted. A last ditch effort to feel better.

 

* * *

 

Vera had taken the girls to the new Power Rangers movie, they weren’t into the typical teenage chick flicks. Action was more entertaining anyways. Now they sat at a booth in their favorite restaurant. A pizza place owned by one of Marcus’ friends whose name neither of them could remember. Clarke was devouring her slice, naturally, but Octavia had hardly touched hers. Choosing instead to stare out of the window. “Something wrong love?” There's a long contemplative silence before Octavia speaks. “No just trying to figure out why dad’s been acting weird lately. After everything that happened to Abby, his mood changes a lot more now. It’s not just happy or tired anymore. He actually yelled, not at us but he yelled. It’s super confusing.” Before Vera can stop them, the words have been said. “Your father loves Abigail very much.”

  
  


“WHAT!” Octavia doesn’t get the chance to react, Clarke needs help taking down the pizza that is currently choking her. “I didn’t know they loved each other?” The older woman’s shoulders drop a little. “I don’t know about that. I haven’t been able to study them much together, I just know my Marcus.”

 

“From the way they were cuddling when I went in to wake them up, I say it’s a safe bet.” Clarke’s eyebrows furrow, questions forming in her mind. “What would happen if they did fall in love O?” Octavia dawns her aptly named  _ thinking face _ , something she adopted from her father. “I guess we’d be actual sisters then.”

 

“Making your dad my dad.”

 

“And your mom, my mom.”

 

“You know O, that doesn’t sound too bad.We should totally make this happen.”

 

“Great idea princess.” Vera knows she should stop them, or say something at least. But she also knows it wouldn’t do much. These girls are too much like their parents.

 

* * *

 

“There’s no way, I’m _ not _ giving you half of Clarke’s college fund.” They’d been sitting in the meeting room at Marcus’ precinct for over 3 hours. Trying to finalize the divorce papers. “Why not?”

 

“ _ Because that’s why _ . Besides that precious job of yours is money enough, why do you want to suck up half Clarke's future.”

 

“I quit the firm.” Abby laughed, the mocking kind. Marcus smirked but it quickly faded, reminding himself to control his emotions. “ _ Liar, _ you got fired. Sinclair told me everything.” Marcus got up from the corner he’d been sitting in, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Abby, we need to wrap this up. My mother will be dropping off the girls soon and I didn’t hide the chemicals from Octavia.” His joke works and the tension in the room dissipates. Abby picks up the now completed document and walks over to Jake. Who had been partially handcuffed to the chair for  _ safety reasons _ . “I’m not signing the damn papers.” 

 

“Jake, if you ever loved me at any point. You’ll sign the damn papers and let me go. Either way, I’m  _ not _ coming back.” He signed the papers, and she never looked back.

 

* * *

 

“How’d it go? Did you do it? Is it done?” Turns out Marcus and Abby got home way before his mother brought Clarke and Octavia back. Abby was currently out grabbing paperwork to finish over the weekend. So Marcus was the first person Clarke tackled with a hug and with questions. “Care to clarify princess.” 

 

“Did you get rid of him? Is he gone forever? He can’t hurt out family anymore right?” Clarke had snuggled herself into his lap, her head on his shoulder and nose pressed into his neck. “Yes, he can’t hurt you or your mother anymore.” 

 

“I meant all of us, you and Octavia and Bell are my family too. I mean you are my godfather right.” 

 

“Yeah I guess I am .... speaking of that, I have some pictures to show you.” Clarke allowed Marcus to get up and grab one of the old photo albums on his bookshelf. Blowing off a healthy layer of dust. The first few pictures they looked at were of Marcus as a young man. High school and college graduations. Parties with friends, and her mother. A third into the book Clarke stops him by putting a finger on one of the pictures. “I-Is that me?” It was the first picture ever taken of Clarke, and it just so happened to be Marcus holding her for the first time. You couldn’t see it in the photo but he had been crying almost as much as Abby. “Yeah, funny story the whole time the doctors thought I was your father. It’s why it’s your first baby picture.” 

 

“Where’s Jake?” Clarke's brow furrowed as she leaned in closer scanning the picture. “He wasn’t there, he had a business meeting. I took care of you with your mom for the first month of your life.” The look on her face showed the true impact of Marcus’ words.  _ I just told a 14-year-old girl her biological father wasn’t there for her birth.  _ Then her face brightens a little, and he relaxes. “Is that why this picture is labeled ‘Uncle Marky’?” Marcus huffs a breath and tries to hide the smile on his face. “I should’ve never let your mother label a photo album right after having a kid.” Neither of them had noticed Abby standing in the doorway. Listening to the entire exchange. “I plead pregnancy hormones.” Clarke shoots up to wrap her mother in a bruising hug. “I don’t know how many times you called me Marky in that month. It was  _ weird _ . But it was one of the best months of my life.”   
  


“What about when Octavia and Bellamy were born. What about their first months?”  _ Uh oh.  _ “You haven’t told her have you?” Abby just shakes her head wearing a nervous smile. 

 

“Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia are adopted.” 


	5. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is late, yes I know. Shame on me for being bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All i'm gonna say is. FIRST !!!!!!

“I’m  _ what?  _ We’re  _ what _ ?” Abby looked between Octavia and Marcus with horror. She hisses between gritted teeth  _ “You haven’t told them.”  _  Octavia smiles claiming the remaining spot in her father’s lap. Bellamy walks in and see’s the gathering happening without him. Raising his arms in mock betrayal he exclaims “I want a spot too!” For a moment everyone relaxes. Until they remember that Octavia just realized she was adopted. “ _ So.  _ I’m adopted.” Marcus shakes his head and laughs, both Griffins are still in shock. “Octavia you’ve known this for a very long time. Stop trying to give Abby a heart attack.” Abby is relieved, Clarke, however, is still shaken up. “What do you mean you’re adopted, you guys look so similar!”

 

“Come on princess don’t wound me like that.” Marcus glares at his son, who simply smirks in return. Before her filter can process them, the words have already left Abby’s mouth. “I don’t see the problem in looking like Marcus.” The look Clarke gives Octavia is even more loaded than Abby’s words. “You know Marcus, if I would've known how big of a role you’ve had in raising me, I would have asked you to that dance a lot sooner.” The very small malicious side of Abby was happy to see Clarke basically disowning Jake. The rest of her was soaking in every detail of Marcus’ interaction with Clarke. The truth is he was and always had been a surrogate father to her, even if she didn’t remember it. The hardest part of the truth, though, was that he’d been like a husband to her. Just not in a physical sense. Caring for her, helping her, neglecting his responsibilities to shoulder hers. Jake wasn’t one to do that it was work work work all the time. At least he  _ said _ he was  _ working _ . “Dad,  _ can  _ you even dance.” 

 

“Yes, I  _ can  _ dance. It’s just different from what you think is dancing.” Abby began biting back laughter, causing Marcus to shoot her a warning look. “How different?”

 

“Well the music is a lot different, and so are the moves…. basically it’s nothing like modern dancing.” More mischievous grins from the daughter duo. “Can you teach us.” 

 

“Of course princess. Come here.” Some soft music began spilling from the tv. Marcus began leading Clarke through a modified version of the two-step. It’s quite cute until Octavia drags her into the middle of the room to dance. The dances went on for a few more songs, each adult trading daughters every so often. Until the girls disappeared and it was just them. Marcus and Abby swaying to some song neither of them knew the name to. “This reminds me of high school.” She laughs, her head rubbing her head into the crook of his neck. Inhaling the scent that was only his, sawdust sweat and honey. An odd combination, but good nonetheless.  “It was awkward.” 

 

“Yeah, it took me three weeks to convince Callie that we weren’t secretly dating.” The laughter she could feel reverberate inside his chest was soothing yet slightly painful. Maybe he really was basically just her older brother. You don’t date your brother, don’t  _ kiss  _ your brother, don’t ….. , a gentle nudge in her side broke the thoughts, luckily. “Did you say something?” He let out a breathy chuckle, smiling down at her. “I asked why Cartwig thought we were dating?”  _ Crap. _ “Apparently, and these are her words, not mine, ‘He was looking at you like you were a precious jewel that he had sworn to protect and it’s adorable as all hell.” His fill with what she perceives to be shock accompanied by a …. wait is he  _ nervous. _ No, Abby, you’re tired, stop imagining. But then his hand starts to card through his hair, something he only does when  _ nervous. _ So she tests her luck. “Marcus, why are you nervous?” His hand drops back down to its very respectful position on her waist. “Abs, I’m not nervous. I have no reason to be nervous.” 

 

“Marcus, you’re running your hand through your hair again and you don’t even know it. I  know you, you only do that when nervous.” He drops his hand again, looking caught. “Why are you nervous, did something happen that I don’t know about?” His features soften with the small laugh he lets go of. “No, nothing like that it’s just ... ,” Marcus inhales sharply, letting out a slightly shaky breath. “What if Callie’s assumptions were …. correct.” Her brain short circuits, the only words she can form is a weak ‘What do you mean?’ He takes another deep breath. “What if I _was_ looking at you like that?” For the first time in his life, Marcus couldn’t read Abby. Her eyes gave him mixed signals, her lips just made his brain go places it shouldn’t and her mouth was silent.  _ Silently on his _ . He didn’t respond immediately, he didn’t even realize what was happening for a good five seconds, but then he did. And it was incredible, slow and sweet, filled with all the love you build up knowing someone their entire life. It was also over quite quickly, but he didn’t protest outwardly. That wasn’t what he had expected to happen anyways. “Does that answer your question?” Marcus laughs, his forehead pressed against hers, his insides bubbling with boyish excitement.

 

They went to bed same as always, aside from curling together consciously. No other kisses were shared, things were too new, too raw to explore anything, but a silent promise was made. They shared everything as is, why not share  _ this.  _

 

* * *

 

“Hey mom, can we go to the beach?” Abby looked to Marcus, pleading him to take charge of the conversation. “I don’t know kid, it’s a long trip, you’d have to be 100% committed because there’s no going back.” This only strengthened Clarke’s determination, the opposite of what he was going for. “I think it’s a good idea, the weather's going to be perfect today.” Marcus gave a look that said ‘Sorry, I tried.’

 

“I guess we can go. Go tell your si …. go tell Octavia.”  Clarke smiled at her mother’s slip, wide and beaming. “Let’s just stop dancing around the titles, Octavia's basically always been my sister anyways, same with you Marcus. You guys have always been there for us, we’re family, just make it official.” Marcus sighed, his head shaking a little with laughter. “Alright then, go tell your sister to get ready.” Clarke almost scampers off with excitement, after placing a kiss on her mother  _ and father’s  _ forehead. “That happened fast. I mean most kids that go through anything like this reject all father figures. I see it more than I’d like to admit at work.” She exhales slowly, dropping her head on his shoulder as his hand moves up and down her arm in a comforting manner. “I’m guessing you never thought you’d experience it?” It had only been about two weeks since the whole ordeal, but what minute pain she’d felt was gone. This conversation was easy as it was going to get. “Not for a second.” His hand stops at her shoulder, squeezing it gently in reassurance. “Did you ever find out how long?” His voice is very tentative, not knowing if she's ready to talk about that.

 

“Three years.” His hand freezes on her bicep, she can feel the muscles in his hand twitch. “If I’ would've known that, I would’ve driven faster.” He speaks softly but his jaw is tightly clenched, painfully tight. “What?” 

 

“Uh, nothing…. I’ll go pack the stuff.”

 

* * *

 

The sand was warm, like really warm. So warm that Abby was almost asleep. She gave in by pulling Marcus’ shirt over her bathing suit top and shorts, bending to the will of sleep. She was woken up by a cool breeze and salty drops tickling her skin. “I think I need that back,” Marcus said, indicating the shirt she was still wearing,  _ his shirt _ . “Mhhhmmm, I think I need it more.” He shakes his head, causing more cold droplets to fall on her skin. He dried quickly, leaving her free to press up against his side, seeking his warmth. The sky was getting particularly cloudy, bringing a chilling breeze with it. His eyes fall closed for a moment, forgetting the girls are still in the water. “Abby?” His senses flare, put on guard by the unknown male voice. Abby just rolls into his side more, only acknowledging the new person with a sleepy ‘Mhhmm.’ Marcus sits up, looking down at the woman next to him with love in his eyes. “Abby did you forget your coffee this morning, I thought I told you to grab it.”

 

“Hello, Sinclair. And yes I did have coffee, it’s just so warm out here. Puts me to sleep.”

 

“That’s why I ….. Girls! Not so far out, It’s not safe!” Both girls turn to him instantly giving a loud ‘Yes Dad!’.  The man named Sinclair looks between the two swimming teens and Marcus, confusion crowding his face. The sky had turned an almost fierce gray,  _ guess Clarke’s not going to end up as a meteorologist.  _ Sinclair opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a distant strike of lightning and clap of thunder. Abby shoots up to a sitting position, but Marcus has already taken action. Both girls are deathly afraid of storms, they have been since birth. Combined with Abby’s intense fear of the ocean, it’s terrifying. They’re not far out, but both of them are just standing there not moving, clutching at each other. The waves crashing around their bodies with the growing turbulence of the waters. The fight against the current wasn’t hard, meaning he was able to scoop up both of his daughters with ease. Setting the shivering beings on the shore, quickly wrapping them up in towels. “I think that’s enough swimming for today, how about some lunch?” 

Some shakey head nods later and the four of them are piling into the car in search of a restaurant. Marcus’ phone buzzes at one of the stoplights. Knowing his refusal to text and drive Abby picks up the device finding a somewhat frantic message from Bellamy.

 

“Marcus have you checked the weather in the last ten minutes.” He chuckles giving a glance out of the window and offering to open the sunroof if necessary. “No really Marcus, we should  _ check the weather.”  _  The head toss she made towards the unaware children in the backseat kick started his brain. “Anyone else not feel like driving in the rain?”

 

“Dad, neither of us can drive.” He could hear Clarke’s mumble of ‘can’t drive  _ legally _ ’ causing him to chuckle to himself. “Who feels like spending the night in a hotel? If the weather’s nicer tomorrow we could probably hit the boardwalk.” Multiple squeals of excitement echoed through the vehicle. 

  
Contrary to Marcus’ earlier statement they did end up going swimming again, just not in the ocean. The fact that it was only 3 o'clock and everyone was still full of energy was the cause.  Marcus had somehow managed to drag Abby into the heated side of the pool. Which is why she was currently sitting with her back pressed to his chest. “You know, I don’t get why I ever moved to California. With how much I hate the ocean, and how much Clarke hates storms. It doesn’t make sense.” She can feel the laughter rumble through his chest. “Because it was one of your biggest dreams. Before everything happened you always said you wanted to spend days on the beach with… your family. And it didn't help that I continually pushed for you to move here.” 

 

“How’d you remember that we were seven?” He placed a chaste kiss on the crown of her head, laughing as he did so. “Some people you never forget.” 

 

They hadn’t even set foot in the room they were staying until after swimming, they didn’t have any stuff anyways. Which is why they didn’t realize there was only one bed until it was too late. None of them cared, though, they would’ve all ended up sharing one anyways. The storms weren’t letting up. So, Marcus fell asleep with his three favorite girls in his arms. He was in a completely foreign environment, but he felt at home. He had a family, he’d had one before. But it felt complete now. He had someone to share those moments of pure joy. It was utter bliss, wholly and perfectly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first am I right?


	6. Call #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Ima say is FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF MORE FLUFF DID I MENTION BC THIS IS HELLA FLUFFY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a cookie you beautiful people!

Abby woke up in the middle of the night, completely uncharacteristic of her usual sleeping habits. She was so used to being kept unconscious by his easy breathing and steady heartbeat. Instead of being curled up against Marcus, she found herself sprawled out a decent distance from her cuddling daughters, yes _daughters._ She could hear the crashing of the waves from the _open_ patio door. _Marcus_. She pads softly across the wooden floor. He’s laying out on one of the deck chairs with his eyes closed, but not asleep. Abby knocks softly on the glass of the door, trying to get his attention without startling him. His eyes flutter open slowly adjusting to the bright moonlight. “Couldn’t sleep?” she asks leaning her back against the patio railing. “Too much going on up here,” he says tapping his temple. “What about you?” She shrugs her shoulders, turning around to stare up at the star-streaked sky. Every cloud has cleared out, leaving a silky blackness adorned with millions of tiny lights. She hears him moving behind her, already knowing he’s going to wrap his arms around her from behind. It’s a common gesture between them, one they both relished. She turns around in his embrace, burying her her in the crook of his neck. Enjoying just being held. She feels his hand leave her back, confusing her. Until his finger is tilting her head up towards his. His eyes lock onto hers for what seems like an eternity, until _it_ happens. Her eyes fall shut, and her heart takes over. This kiss is nothing like before, the last one was almost platonic. This one is _everything_. Starting off slow, sweet and tentative. Looking for silent confirmation. Her hands tangle in his dark hair, the only confirmation he needs. The kiss grows heated quickly, then turning even faster from kiss to kisses, then to kissing. Eventually it’s gets to the point where Marcus could cross _‘Making out with best friend’_ off his bucket list, _if that was on his bucket list,_ which it _totally_ isn’t by the way. When they break apart she can see the fire behind his eyes, he definitely wasn’t her big brother. From the smirk she left on his lips she knows the same fire rests in her eyes. His forehead comes to rest on hers, and hands return to their previous positions. He’s still breathing heavily when he speaks, and she’s proud of the state she’s put him in. “You …. have no idea… how long … I’ve wanted to do that.” She smirks while planting another chaste kiss to his lips, murmuring “And how long would that be?” into them. “I’d rather not embarrass myself.” She laughs and plants another kiss on his lips which he returns eagerly. “I’ll tell you how long, if you tell me first.” His lips tug upwards in a contemplative smile. “Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh at me, _or punch me_.” She messes up his hair even further. “Ok ok.. You remember the dance we talked about yesterday? Back in middle school?” _Well then._ “Remember how Cartwig said I was looking at you, well it was exactly the way she described it. Because….. that’s when I realized I was in love with you.” The air she was breathing gets thicker, making it hard to take in. “W-why didn’t you tell me?” He pulls her down to lie back on the reclining chair with him. “Because when I finally got the courage to tell you, you were already with Jake.” She’s astounded, and ashamed for not seeing the signs. “Marcus, I didn’t go out with Jake until our third year of highschool. That dance was in the seventh grade. That’s-”

 

“Four years, I know. Pathetic right?” She shakes her head, entwining their fingers. “Not at all. It makes me sad I didn’t see it. I loved you too, I just thought you wanted more of a brother-sister type relationship.” He brings their joined hands up to his mouth, dropping a light kiss on her knuckles. “I guess I was really good at hiding it.” He laughs as he says it, but it’s hollow and raw with emotions that are anything but amusement. “Why did you hide it?”

 

“I made a promise to myself to always make sure you were safe and had someone to love you, even if it wasn’t me. If I told you I was in love with you, your life would’ve gotten complicated  _ fast.  _ I would be breaking my promise. I wasn’t going to do that to you.” She can feel the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “You watched me being happy all those years, being in love, marrying someone else, having a family with  _ someone else _ . How?” His thumbs caress her cheeks, effectively wiping away her pain along with her tears. “I stayed with you until I thought you were going to be safe and happy, that’s why I went off and started the academy after Jake came back. I only let my guard down because I felt I could trust him. Guess I was wrong the whole time, and you ended up getting hurt anyway."  Tears stain both their faces, but with each new droplet, a little bit more weight is relieved from their shoulders. Eventually, the absence of the California sun and its heat gets to them, forcing them back into the room. They fall asleep instantly, wrapped up in each other, not as friends, but  _ partners.  _

 

* * *

 

“Dad ….. Dad ….. DAD!” Clarke and Octavia both lay themselves not so gently across Marcus’ chest, scaring the hell out of him but waking him up. In retaliation, Marcus throws both of them over his shoulder one on each. “You've started a war children, what are we fighting for?” He exclaims shaking them playfully. “Breakfast!” Marcus throws them each down onto the bed gently, both of them now laughing hysterically. “Alright, we can get some but-” He’s cut off by a pillow to the face from Octavia. “Trying to start a-” Another pillow this time from Clarke. “Well then!” He says picking up both pillows and hurling them towards the still laughing children, hitting both of them square in the face. The laughing continues so loud that no one hears Abby entering the room. Until she makes her presence known with a “What the hell is going on in here?” Marcus is the only one who can hear the playfulness in her voice, thus he is the one to throw a pillow at her, gently of course. His aim is perfect hitting straight in the face as always. She doesn’t see where it comes from, though. “CLARKE!” The girls face goes pale as she exclaims “ _ It wasn’t me!”  _ Strong arms suddenly lift Abby off the ground and throw her onto the bed too _. _ He falls into the empty spot next to her. “ _Marcus!”_ Squeals Abby, very indignantly _._ Luckily their room was one on the ground floor because they were making an incredible amount of noise. The teenagers that probably occupied the other rooms would be able to sleep through it. “Yes,” Marcus replies way too smugly. She grabs one of the pillows scattered around, chucking it straight at his face. He blocks it and she reaches for another pillow but he grabs her wrist before she can. Pinning her arm to the mattress, soon followed by her other arm when she tries it again. He’s towering over her, next to but not on top of, pinning both her arms to her sides. “I’ve got the upper hand, _I win.”_ Abby begins to laugh but stops when she realizes she actually can’t break free of his grip. She glances over at Octavia, a silent plea for help which the dark haired girl understands quickly. Both her and Clarke charge Marcus knocking him over. They pin his arms with their bodies, his head faces the end of the bed, feet bunched up at the headboard. Abby slips off the bed, walking over to tower over  _ him _ . “Actually, we win,” She says dropping a kiss on his lips, forgetting about the people holding him down.  Even though they don’t mind, a silent hope rested in their heads about this happening one way or another.  _ They all deserved happiness.  _ She breaks the kiss and he whispers  _ “ _ I still classify that as a  _ win _ .” 

 

“Alright crazies, let’s go get some breakfast.” Shouts of excitement echo around the room, _who doesn't love hotel breakfast?_ Much to everyone’s surprise Bellamy is standing in the lobby waiting for them. The girls run up to him and whisper something into his ear. When he smiles, looking directly at Abby, she knows what the girls told him.  “I think they approve.” Marcus looks at her puzzled, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist. “Of what?” He says smirking, knowing exactly what she’s talking about. But cut him some slack he’s been waiting for this since middle school. “Of us.” He smiles, brighter than he has in a long time, dropping a few kisses in her hair. “They better, otherwise I’d have to ground them. She laughs, tucking her head into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “I don’t think you’d actually be able to do it, Marcus.”  

 

“You’re probably right.” Clakre comes rushing up to them with Octavia dragging Bell behind her. “Hey guys, have we told you that we love you recently.” Abby and Marcus both glance at each other with the knowing parents look. Countering the pleading child look. “As much as we love to hear it, we know you want something. Skip the buttering.”

 

“Ok ok. Bell says there’s a super cool pop-up theme park near the boardwalk. Can we go please please please Dad!” Marcus makes a big show of pretending to be about to answer then closing his mouth, multiple times. “Hmmm, … I say…. ask your mother.”  The girls groan at his antics, and Marcus and Abby both laugh. “Hmmm, I don’t know … ask your father.” 

 

“Ahhh! You are insufferable!” 

“I thought I was Dad.” The girls get up to walk away but Bellamy funnels them back to the laughing parents. “What the girls were attempting to ask you before their teenage tendencies got in the way, was. Would you like to accompany us to the pier because I was going to take them anyways? Unless you guys had other plans of course.” Bellamy’s tone is more than suggestive and everyone notices it except the girls,  _ thank god for small mercies. _ “That sounds fun, but first we should probably do a little shopping. None of us have any fresh clothes.”

 

By the end of the shopping trip, everyone had new clothes, head to toe. Marcus was in a pair of blue and white board shorts with a white dad jokes shirt.  _ Classic!  _ Bellamy had on an airbrushed sunset muscle shirt with dark blue shorts.The girls got matching pairs of jean shorts, which were too short in Marcus’ opinion, but he didn’t it. With each of them picking out an airbrush tank top to go with them. Abby has the same look but thank god it's more conservative. Once again  _ small mercies!  _ The weather, however, ends up being merciless. By the time 3 o’clock rolls around everyone is drenched in sweat and almost exhausted. Marcus curses himself for purchasing leather seats while living in California but doesn’t mind it so much when the AC is cranked all the way down to 65 degrees and everyone turns into happy popsicles. Singing along to the radio the entire drive home. Including Bellamy, who won't admit but he sang the loudest.

* * *

 

_ Ze Next Morning _

 

Abigail isn’t more than a few pages into her book when her phone rings, the word Mom flashing across the screen. She answers the call, putting it on speaker as she usually does, not feeling like holding it to her ear for two hours. “Hey, Mom.”

 

“Hi sweetie, your father wanted this to be a surprise but were coming to visit you and Jake. We’ll be at the house tomorrow morning.” Marcus spits out his coffee and Clarke starts freaking out, making frantic statements like. “No way! Not happening, Dad please don’t make me spend time with Jake.  _ Please.”  _ Marcus calms her down murmuring, “Hey shhh princess. It’s okay.” Then he looks to Abby with wide eyes and a nervous smile. “You haven’t told them have you.” He tries to keep it quiet but Abby’s mom hears him anyways. “That doesn’t sound like Jake.” 

 

“Because it isn’t, say hi Marcus” she states matter o’ factly. “Hello, Mrs. Walters.” Abby laughs at the wave he gives despite the fact he’s talking on the phone. “Honey, why is Marcus with you and Clarke. Why isn’t Jake there? What’s going on?” _I might as well just get straight to the point._

“Mom…. Jake and I are divorced.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA CLIFFHANGER. Jk there isn't going to be any crazy chapter hiatuses if my volunteer works goes as planned and doesn't take all day.


	7. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*Angst kinda*cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have A cookie,

“You’re… you’re what?”  _ Goddammit, I just wanted _ _ to read my book.  _ “Divorced Mom. We are divorced.”

 

“H-how?” Abby’s agitation releases in the form of sarcastic comments. “The usual way. Lawyers and paperwork.” She can hear the disgruntled sigh coming from the other side of the call. “That’s not what I meant Abigail.” Her coffee hasn’t kicked in, she’s not ready for her mother’s implied questions. “Grandma’s asking how it happened Mom. He cheated on her is the answer.” 

 

“And then attacked Clarke at school!” Marcus glares somewhat gently at the girls, instructing with slightly forced calmness. “Girls, why don’t you go wake up your brother?” 

 

“Dad you know that’s an awful Idea, Bellamy will probably kill us.” He chuckles messing up both kids’ hair. “Just go wake him up princess, take the warrior with you. She’ll protect you.” He knew the exchange would eventually come back to bite him, but he didn’t realize it would happen this quickly. “Brother? Dad? Princess? Warrior? Abigail,  _ what _ is going on with your life?” Marcus gets up but doesn’t leave the room. Instead, coming to settle down next to her,  _ silently _ thank god. “This isn’t really easy to explain over the phone, you know that.” 

 

“We’ll be at the house in two hours.” _Shit_! _I mean crap, no I don’t._  “Mom, I moved out of Jake’s house.” Abby heard her mother huff like she still didn’t understand Jake had cheated on her and she wants nothing to do with him. Including calling that house home. “Then give me your new address. I think your father and I deserve an explanation.” Marcus can sense the annoyance coming off of Abby, his hand finds hers and she smiles, _surprisingly._ Normally, she would just grimace. “Bye Mom, see you _soon._ ” Her last word comes out with a wince and she ends the call. Abby throws her phone into the armchair Marcus was previously sitting in. Another phone rings and Abby groans loudly letting her head fall back onto the top of the couch. Marcus matches her sound of distress after hanging up the phone. “I have to go into the office, apparently summer got off to a _great_ start for some teenagers. Lots of angry parents and vomiting kids.” Abby laughs and Marcus throws a pillow at her. She catches it and stares him down. “I _do not_ suggest starting that again. I do believe you lost last time!” He smiled, stealing a kiss from her and whispering, _“I win_ ” before jogging out of the house.

 

* * *

 

Marcus cannot wait for the new crop of summer recruits. Dealing with hungover law breakers is not something an officer of his stature does. But that’s exactly _why_ he does it because  _ someone’s  _ got to do do. It might as well be him. Besides almost getting puked on  _ three _ times, it was just plain boring. He opens his door and shrugs off his jacket. Instead of finding the girls wrapped up in some Halo match, Abby’s parents are staring at him like he just sprouted a second head. “What are you doing just barging in here like you own the place?” He represses a laugh, choosing instead to put on a more relaxed face. Octavia barrels into him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a fierce hug. She lets go after a few seconds, giving  _ him _ the disappointed parent look. “Dude, why didn’t you tell me you were home?”

 

“ ‘Cause I just got here  _ dude.  _ Did you wake up your brother,  _ like I told you to.”  _ Clarke comes bounding in, repeating Octavia’s hug. “He’s still asleep, we didn’t want to die.” Marcus raises his voice just enough to carry it to Bellamy’s open door. “That’s a shame, he missed going out  _ driving.”  _ On cue, the young man pops out of his bedroom, in just a pair of sleep shorts. “You’re  _ evil _ , the only time you take _that_ car out is when I’m sleeping.” 

 

“It's my sports car, besides its summer you need to  _ get up and go _ …. mow the lawn.” Marcus laughs at the full bodied groan his boy lets out before telling him he was only kidding. He turns to Octavia, the only child left in the room. “Where’s your mom?” Octavia motions towards the kitchen but stops Marcus when he tries to enter it. “I wouldn’t she seemed pretty angry when princess tried to go in there.” He just smiles and places a sloppy kiss on her forehead, which she attempts to wriggle away from but fails. 

 

Marcus finds Abby standing head in hands facing the kitchen sink, shaking slightly. She hears his approach and turns, a statement of dismissal on her lips. It fades when she actually sees who’s entering the kitchen. Abby crashes her body against his, he can only briefly see how wet her cheeks are or how much red is in her eyes. She hugs him tightly and he returns it immediately, not even asking what’s wrong. Knowing she’ll answer when ready. Which she does. “T-they want m-me to talk with h-him. T-try and work things o-out.” His first reaction is anger, but he hides it well. His thumbs caress her cheek, wiping away the moisture. His lips drop a light kiss on her forehead. “They can’t make you, just so you know.” Abby’s still shaking like a leaf, but no longer crying. “I k-know, but they want Clarke to talk with him as well, at least weekly visits.” She starts sobbing again and he tucks her head into his shoulder rubbing soft circles on her back. “They don’t know the whole story do they?” Either she shakes her head, or nuzzles further into his embrace, he can't tell. “I had to get out of there, they were asking so many questions. I was about to lose it in front of the kids. I came in here claiming to be getting drinks, 10 minutes ago.” He winces but she doesn’t notice. His finger tucks under her chin bringing her eyes up to his. “Abs, you don’t have to do this alone. You could’ve called me, I would’ve been here an hour ago.” Abby sighs, dropping her forehead to his. “Marcus I can’t rely on you for everything.” This time he lets go of his laugh breathing a “ _Yes_ you can” onto her skin, then starting a slow kiss. He can feel her melt, knowing that she’s relaxing even if it’s just for the bit. Because right at that moment her mother decided to check on her  after a good 15 minutes of radio silence. _“Abigail! What_ are you doing!” The kiss breaks and she turns to face her mother, completely calm and collected. “What does it look like?” It’s a standoff, mother versus mother, the tension in the room is choking Marcus. “Like something you _shouldn’t,_ ” spits Mrs.Walters, all authority.  Abby scoffs throwing her hands up in the air, Marcus shrinks further into the counter. “I’m a grown ass woman Mom, you don’t get to tell me what to do.” Clarke bursts in grinning somewhat idiotically. “Mom said It so I can too!” Marcus’ head snaps towards the blonde, all the qualities of a strict father on his face. “Clarke, _no_.” She dips her head down respectfully giving a “Yes, Sir.” Abby’s mother turns to Marcus with ice in her eyes. “Don’t _you_ talk to that girl like her father!” Abby jumps up, getting closer to her mother. Her shoulders tense and eyebrows scrunched in fury. “Don’t _you_ bring Marcus into this. He’s been more of a father to that girl than Jake ever was. You know he was the one who brought me home from the hospital after she was born.” Abigail’s almost yelling now, this _is not_ going to end well. Abby never yells with the kids around. “Yes, I know that. Jake was on his business trip.” Her mother’ blatant defense of her ex-husband infuriates her, what worth is that man anyways? “Engineers don’t go on _business trips_ Mom!” Abby slowly glances at Marcus, he can see the pain in her eyes. Normally bright and joyous, but now just hurt sealed in glass tombs. He nods at her and she melts into his side, his arms wrapping around her waist. Mrs.Walters glares daggers at his actions but he calmly deflects them instructing Clarke to show her grandparents the art room. Abby returns to shaking and sobbing into his shoulder. Eventually, he convinces her to go lay down, on the condition that he stays with her.

 

Big surprise, it’s the millionth bad decision of the day. Abby’s father catches sight of his daughter curled up with Marcus _ in his bed. _ The older man glares at him before opening his mouth to speak while Marcus tries to keep him quiet as not to wake her up. _It fails_. “You better not be trying to take advantage of her because she’s in a bad place!” Abby’s eyes snap open, locking onto her father. “Not you too, why can no one see that all he wants to do is take care of me!” Mrs. Walters joins her husband in glaring at the man snuggled up next to their daughter. “Is that what he was doing in the kitchen,  _ taking care of you!”  _ Abby’s grip on his hand gets painful. “Actually yeah, you two gave me a freaking  _ panic attack _ talking about Jake. You do realize he tried to kidnap Clarke right, and the only reason he didn’t is Marcus and Octavia. Stop treating me like a teenager, this is my life I’ll live it how and  _ with who _ I want. Not your way, not Dad’s, mine! If you can’t accept that, go home.” The urge to smirk at her parents was strong with this one, so strong he almost gave in. Almost. Instead, he smirked into Abby’s hair as he dropped a kiss of defiance into it. Her mother looked horrified; like she’d just  _ walked in  _ on them, not argued with Abby. Her father had a different look, one that’s hard to describe. Possibly a mix between affection and boredom. It was only when Mr.Walters put a hand on his wife’s shoulder that Marcus knew what was about to happen. “You’re right, we overreacted. Sorry for disrupting what was obviously a happy home, come on Julie we best be going.” Marcus jumped up, putting a stop to their departure with a raised hand. “Please… stay…I was going to get started on lunch anyways. You have a long drive back, the least I can do is provide you with food.” Clarke makes another grand entrance, looking at Marcus questioningly. He smiles messing up his girl's hair. “Come on kid, it’s kitchen time.” Clarke makes a big show racing Marcus to the kitchen, yelling for Octavia. Abby watches them from the top landing, a huge smile plastered across her face. Her mother comes up behind her, placing a cautious hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry sweetie, I just had a hard time understanding it all. Your father was my first love, I just wanted the same thing for you.” Abby smiled and hugged her mother. “You still can Mom.” Her mother pulls back slightly but still gripping her shoulders. “Marcus has been in love with me since grade school, we both have we just never thought the other shared the same feelings.” Julie pulled her daughter closer, not knowing how to respond to that  _ casual  _ statement of prolonged adoration.

 

* * *

 

Clarke flips the coin, it hangs in the air for what seems like forever. Marcus covers it quickly once it lands, building the suspense. When he uncovers it Clarke shouts. “TAILS! Tacos win!” Octavia scowls, she was really hoping for pizza,  _ homemade pizza _ . A hand settles on her back and she smiles up at her father. “Pizza next time kid, now grab the radio and turn it to the  _ correct  _ channel. It’s taco time!” Octavia bounds off the kitchen counter, reaching the radio in a few short steps. Mariachi style music fills the kitchen. 

 

Abby can hear the music from her spot in the living room, small talk passing between the family. “Looks like tacos won.” Her mother eyes her over the coffee mug she has in hand. “You can tell what he’s making from the music?” Abby laughs when she realizes how crazy she must seem. “Yeah, we always have a coin toss to decide what we’re cooking. Today it was tacos versus pizza.” Her mother still eyes her questioningly. “I still don’t get how the music plays into this.”    
  


“Oh yeah. Marcus gives a history lesson to the girls whenever he cooks, it starts with the music from the food’s culture of origin. They learn about other people and to be more accepting of them all while learning how to cook. It helps with the summer’s lack of  _ enrichment _ .” Her father nods in approval, yet her mother is  _ still  _ looking puzzled. “How do you form these traditions and dynamics so fast?”

 

“It’s always been like this. Ever since Clarke was born, he’s been there. _Always._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!  
> Funny story, my mom walked into my room with taco bell in hand after I finished writing this chapter


	8. He got Jumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I realize this chapter might be a bit far-fetched, but I was also lost for ideas and this is the most reasonable one. It was this or Jake coming back to set the house on fire. Which wouldn't work because Marcus is clairvoyant when it comes to Abby and he would've punched Jake before he could get lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cookie in penance for it being shorter and late.

[Two days Later.]

 

“Bellamy! Come sit down for dinner!” Marcus yells this multiple times, not getting a response. He leaves everyone else to their dinners, preparing to scold his son. Everyone is shaken up when Marcus sprints down the stairs yelling for Abby, then dragging her up the same stairs without any explanation. “Marcus,  _ what  _ is going on?” He’s on the verge of hysteria, pale and shaky. Bellamy, well he’s unconscious with a fever so high Abby swears she burned her hand. “Marcus, you said you had a fast car right?” He starts laughing, the scary kind of laugh that shows how much someone is losing it. “Yeah, what’s that got to do with Bell.” 

 

“We need to get him to the hospital,  _ now.”  _ Marcus picks the boy up, running out of the room and to the car without another word. Abby jogs down the stairs, the girls staring at her. “Clarke, I need you to get me the supplies to treat a severe fever on the go, Octavia will help you. Then get in the car.” Clarke nods and drags Octavia into the kitchen. 5 minutes later they’re barreling down the highway at 70 miles an hour. “Mom, he’s shaking and we don’t have any sedatives.” Clarke’s voice is calm, so calm it’s barely audible over the roar of the engine. “I know sweetie, Marcus you need to go faster.” His voice is trembling, Abby can see the tears in his eyes. This isn’t a simple cold and he knows it. “Abs, If I go any faster we’re more likely to crash than help Bell.” 

 

* * *

 

Abby is the first one into the ER doors, she’s not in her work clothes so security doesn’t recognize her. That is until she gives the Dr. Griffin death stare and they shrink back to their posts as the family rushes past them straight into an exam room. “Clarke, go find Jackson and rally the troops okay?” Clarke runs off and Octavia follows, probably not able to look at her brother any longer. “Marcus sit him up, get his shirt off, soak it in water and put it back on him.” Abby busies herself preparing an arsenal of medications and tools, only to drop them when Marcus practically screams. “What the hell have you gotten yourself into Bell?” The state of Bellamy’s back put bile in Abby’s throat. Two letters had been carved into it, A-Z, and the markings were obviously infected. Badly infected. Marcus steps away from the bedside to throw up into the waste bin. The girls walk in, running to Marcus who is still throwing up. “Dad doesn’t have what Bell has right?” Marcus shakes his head, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and doing his best to block the view of his son’s back. “Girls let’s go get some dinner.” Octavia inches closer to Bellamy, she shoves her father out of the way when she see’s his back. “Azgeda,” she whispers. Marcus whips around, staring at the dark-haired girl like she just recited a verse from the sailor’s dictionary. “ _Where did you learn that?_ ” Octavia scurried behind Abby, almost making her drop the antibiotics she was injecting Bellamy with. “Lincoln, his cousin is Trikru.”  Jackson burst in the doorway, and14-year-oldarmy of nurses behind him. Abby stepped back, pressing up against Marcus' side. This was not how either of them wanted to spend the night, but that’s how it was going to happen. Marcus’ phone rang, his mother was coming to pick up Octavia and Clarke, take them home. 

Jackson had pulled some strings and gotten an extra bed in Bellamy’s room. Which Marcus and Abby were currently curled up on. “I forgot to ask you earlier, but what is an Azgeda?” For the first time in the 5 hours they’ve been here, Marcus laughs. “Who not what, Abs.” She huffs. “Fine,  _ Who _ is Azgeda and Trikru.” The smile disappears. “Rival gangs.”

 

“What would Bellamy be doing around gang members?” Marcus doesn’t respond, just wraps his arms tighter around her frame. She takes it as a sign to drop the subject.

 

_ [4:19 AM] _

 

A hoarse voice rouses the sleeping parents. “Yo, where am I?” Marcus jumps up, leaping to his bedside to place an embarrassing kiss on Bell’s forehead. “Eh … dd...dad stop… no… ahhh.  _ Dude,  _ what’s up with you.”

 

“The only thing that’s up is your temperature.” Bellamy’s eyes open fully, taking in his surroundings. “Ah, you noticed where you were, care to explain the gang symbols carved into your back?” His temperature is _ definitely  _ about to go up, Marcus is grilling him. “Uhhhh,  _ security!”  _

 

_ “ _ That only works if I do it, answer the question Bell.” Marcus grins at Abby, then turns back to his son smugly. Bellamy just tugs on his shirt collar. “I got jumped ok, I cleaned up most everything, but It must’ve gotten infected when we went to the beach.” The marks on his back stretch as he shrugs causing him to cry out in pain. “BELL! That was  _ 5 days ago. _ Why didn’t you tell me, or at least Abby? You probably should’ve let Abby tell me.” The young man smirks up at his father, a teasing glint in his eyes. “And why would letting Ms.G tell you  _ make a difference? _ ”

 

“Because I’m the one who had to talk him down from killing anyone who even blinked at me the wrong.”  _ The comment did not help. _ “We talked a lot, it was a common topic. Nice try with the diversion tactic but it’s back to you son.” Bell groans, covering his face with a pillow. Marcus takes it. The pattern continues until no pillows remain. “Okay, okay. I didn’t tell you because you would freak out, exactly like you are  _ right now. _ ”

 

“I’m not freaking, Abigail he thinks I’m freaking out. That’s funny because _I’m totally not freaking out_ … I’m not freaking out am I?” 

 

“Yes. Pretty bad actually.” Bellamy gives his father the ‘ _ I told you so look.’  _ Jackson walks in, looking relieved to see everyone awake, including his patient. “I’ve got the blood test results, it turns out Bellamy’s infections isn’t as bad as we thought it was--”

 

“ _ Please  _ tell me  ‘ _ it’s worse’  _ is not the next part of that sentence.” Jackson laughed and everyone relaxed. “No Mr.Kane, your son is going to be just fine. I do need to ask him a few questions about his injuries, though,  _ privately. _ ” Marcus looks at Jackson like he just kicked a puppy. “But, he just woke up can’t I--”

 

“Marcus, it’s protocol, come on let’s go get you a coffee.” Marcus’ voice went from concern to whiny in an instant, it was adorkable. “I don’t want a coffee.” 

 

“Marcus you  _ always  _ want coffee. Let’s go.” He let out a breathy chuckle as Abby dragged him out of the room by his hand. “Abby, how do you know me so well?” She turned, pulled him into her office, pressing him up against the wall with her body. “There’s still a lot left to learn Marcus.” His lips are on hers in a heartbeat, learning each other. Legs move themselves to the couch, things get heated fast. His shirt disappears, and the door opens right as hers does. Marcus blocks the visitor's view of Abby with his body, his _shirtless_ body. “What the hell? That’s not my brother, Abs,  _ what are you doing. _ ” She swears she hears Marcus mutter 'who not what.'

 

“Why does everyone ask that, did no one else have to endure health class?!” A laugh escapes Abby at his comment. It lightens the mood, momentarily. “You’re right Jane, this isn’t your brother.” Jane looks pissed, like really pissed. “Jake’s going to be pissed when he finds out.” Marcus can hear the snap from inside Abby’s body, _goodbye sanity._ “Oh, _he’s_ going to be pissed. _He?_ What  about me when my 14 year old daughter called me saying she just witnessed him fucking another woman." Jane looks bewildered, shaking her head in disbelief. "That’s precious, he never told any of you…. We’ve been divorced for weeks. Now, if there’s no emergency I’d like to get back to _work_.” Jane looks horrified, just staring at her now ex sister in-law, and the guy she was just on top of. She fishes something out of her purse, a set of keys, and throwing them at Marcus. “Jake’s moving, the house is yours. Have a nice life.” Marcus shrugs, dropping the keys in his back pocket. He looks to her with an idiotic grin on his face. “Coffee?” She wipes the smirk off with a biting kiss. “The coffee here is terrible, but it was the only way to get you out of there.” Marcus smirked into her lips, undoing her previous work. “The _only_ way?” 

 

“The only  _ decent _ way, despite the fact we ended up getting caught anyways.” Marcus looks at his watch, hoping Jackson has a lot of questions. The second place his eyes land,  _ the door.  _ More specifically the lock, which he got up to close, well he  _ tried  _ to. Abby dragged him back down. He didn’t mind one bit. At least right now.

 

_ [Twenty Minutes Later] _

 

“Hey Mom, Jackson says he….AHHHHH!!!” Clarke opens the unlocked door, finding her parents in the same position as when her ex-aunt walked in. “Gah, I’m happy for you two but I  _ did not  _ need to see that.” Marcus huffs in annoyance as Abby hands him his shirt. “20 bucks if you don’t tell your sister or grandma.” Speak of the devils, both women enter the crowded doorway. “Tell us what?” Abby looks to Marcus, shaking her head. “I told you we should’ve locked the door.” Marcus stares at her like she just told him water was indeed wet. “Oh  _ no you didn’t,  _ I distinctly remember--”

 

“And that’s good for you, your memory isn’t failing and neither is our, so please don’t finish that sentence, Dad.”

 

“Clarke you said something about Jackson?”

 

“Oh yeah, forgot. Jackson says their sedating Bell because he won’t lie still and he’s making his injuries worse.” Marcus receives a very smug smile from Abby. “Sounds like someone I know. Refuses help, keeps injuries a secret, doesn’t listen to their  _ doctors. _ ” 

 

“I know what you’re thinking, don’t even say it.”

  
“Why not?” Oh, how he wished he could kiss the smugness off her face, but alas the children still stood staring, and his mother. Her too.

 

“Because.”

 

“I asked for a reason Marcus, not a word.” Marcus throws on his jacket, saying he was going to see Bellamy before he falls asleep. The red in his face tells a different story. His hair is a mess and his shirt is uncharacteristically untucked. Abby did always have a thing for his hair

 

* * *

 

“Wooaaahhh, duuude. It lookss likee you just gott jumpppeed.” Marcus laughs at his son’s drugged up behavior. It reminds him of the video he took right after Bellamy got his wisdom teeth. The video he promised he would never show to anyone, he didn’t keep the promise. Deciding his son will probably never remember this moment he replies with “I did.” Bellamy let’s out a very drunken sounding laugh. “It was the Doc wasn’t it Dad.” The smile that he now wears is of the stupid variety. “Yeah, it was.” 

 

“Jackson’s a nice guy I’m happy for you.” And just like that, his head rolls to the side and he’s asleep. Oblivious to the furious blush taking over Marcus' face.


	9. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you mix red and blue? You get purple! But it's all up to you how you get 'em together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed all small vacation from the angst fest of 10 letter lies! So I bring you this, I think it's a win-win honestly. Pure Fluff.

“So, you and Jackson huh? That’s weird because you both have girlfriends.” Marcus is about to say something stupid like  _ ‘I don’t have a girlfriend’,  _ but she walks up and tangles her arms around his neck. Looking at him in such a way he forgets how to speak. Abby lets out a small chuckle at the dumbstruck look on his face. He pulls her flush against him, only for her to wince when a sharp object digs into her skin. He fishes the object out of his pocket, only to see her face drop when he pulls out the set of keys. “What are we going to do with those?” He kisses her forehead, trying to expel the look of distress she’s betraying. “I don’t know, but you don’t have to go back if you don’t want to.” All she can do is shake her head, looking down at the floor. Overcome by memories, some good, most bad. “Eventually, yes. People are evil, not places…. besides I can’t just leave it, that was an expensive house.” Dual dry and humorless laughs fill the recovery room. Her head falls onto his shoulder, slowly her breathing evens out, and she falls asleep in his arms, standing up. She hasn’t slept more than 2 hours in the last 24. Carefully, he scoops her up and carries her out. Ignoring the whispered comments and judgemental stares from the hospital staff. 

 

* * *

 

She wakes up and the first thing she feels is  _ cold, unfamiliar.  _ The feeling gets worse when she stretches out her arm  _ searching _ but finding nothing, more cold and foreign. Unease turns to panic with the opening of her eyes until they settle on the only familiar thing in the room.  “Marcus,” she whimpers. He’s reading a book, his thumb stuck to his tongue preparing to turn the page. He drops the book when he sees the panic in her eyes. He gets up slowly, standing next to her, not lying on the bed. “Hey, hey It’s okay, you’re okay.” She looks to the empty spot next to her,  _ Jake’s spot,  _  then back up to him. He stares at the floor, rubbing a hand across his stubbled face. “I couldn’t, I tried but….” He trails off, the rest of the sentence useless. It’s only then she realizes that this is unpleasant for him too, being in this house,  _ this room _ . “I believe I said something about coffee before falling asleep.” 

 

“Are we talking about coffee or  _ coffee.”  _ She ignores his change in tone that separates the words, choosing instead to play clueless. “Marcus you’re asking me the difference between the speaking of the same word twice.” He rolls his eyes, offering his hand, helping out of bed. She doesn’t need it, but he wanted an excuse to hold her hand. Not that he needs one.

 

* * *

 

She hasn’t seen Marcus since the day the house was returned to her possession. Which is three weeks, and in all that time she’s barely slept, barely ate. Just sat in her pajamas, watching Netflix with Clarke. Who has been equally bored. She’d gone to visit Bellamy every day during the second week., one because that’s what you do when your kid gets hurt, and two because she really wanted to see Marcus. By the third day, Bellamy had figured her out and said “He hasn’t been here in days, apparently I wasn’t a random attack. The families of the entire force are being targeted. Octavia hasn’t been allowed out of the house since he learned.” Then his sedative kicked in and he was asleep. She’d called Marcus in a slight panic, but got his voicemail. So she was pleasantly surprised when he showed up with dinner and paint swatches in hand. “I figured you’d want some help redecorating. I mean you need someone to reach the top shelf right?” To which she fired right back with “I’m not _that_ short asshole.”  

  
  


“Abs, I can see perfectly over you if I look straight ahead.” She called him an asshole again and punched his arm. Clarke had interrupted them then with another “ _ Mom said It so I can too.”  _

 

“Where did you even learn that rule?” Clarke shrugs her shoulders, and Marcus laughs. “I’ll make you a deal kid, you can only say it if you ask your Mom first.” Abby groans loudly, and Marcus laughs at her some more. The rest of the night included the mass consumption of french fries and arguing over shades of gray. More specifically which ones went with the modern color scheme both of them were after. When the argument was over they ended up cuddling on the couch. Clarke groaning about 'traumatizing' PDA.

 

In the end, their design plan is entirely new. Everything changes, it helps to get rid of the ghosts still trapped inside. It’s also going to be a hell of a lot of work. Which is why over the course of the next two days, furniture is moved and sold. New things ordered in their places. The house becomes barren, but in a good way. It’s a breath of fresh air, metaphorically. Marcus and Abby both despise the smell paint and dust make.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, where do you want to start?” Everyone is dressed in old shorts and shirts. There are paint buckets everywhere. From gray to black, to white, for the main living areas, and the soft yellows, reds, oranges, and blues for Clarke’s mural. “We should do my room first. So I can start my designs and you two can do boring adult painting because you're boring adults.” Marcus’ jaw goes slack as he stares Clarke down with his hands on his hips. “I am  _ not _ boring. I mean _we aren't boring._ ” The teen's eyes roll. “Oh really? _Prove_ it.” His hand comes up to stroke his stubble, the perfect thinking position. “Hhmn, most of the things that come to mind are only mostly legal, but this paint is giving me some ideas.”

 

“If you’re thinking what I think your thinking Marcus you’d _better_ think twice because if I _am_ thinking what you’re thinking I won’t even think about talking to you for a week. So don’t even _think_ about.”

 

“It’s too late and you said think way too much.” Clarke groans and pulls out her phone, not so secretly snapping a picture of Marcus and her mother. “Make your proposition old man.” Marcus huffs a breath through his nose. “ _ Rude,  _ but I’ll let it slide. Teenagers are usually indifferent anyways. I propose a paint fight.” Abby hits him over the head with her paint brush.  _ “No.”  _

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, but not with this stuff. It like never comes off and it’s pretty toxic.” Marcus rolls his eyes, giving a “ _ Whatever, _ ” in his best teenage girl impression. “You know dad, you make a pretty convincing girl.“ Marcus picks at his nails idly. “You’re startin a war kiddo.”

 

“Pfft. Last time we had a  _ war _ , you got pinned in like 10 seconds.” Marcus cocks his eyebrows in Abby’s direction, she’s not actually paying attention. To  _ them _ at least, the roller brush in hand and good progress had been made on her wall. “Maybe I  _ wanted  _ to get pinned.” Clarke makes gagging sounds, Abby looks mildly furious and Marcus as per usual is laughing his ass off. “I really don’t want that image in my mind.” The laughing stops immediately. “What would you know about what that looks like?” Marcus asks, a twinge of anger in his voice. The anger in his posture dies when he sees her eyes land on the master bedroom. “Ok, grab a brush. We have to get this done before I kick your butt.”

“ _ As If!  _ I’m an  _ artist. _ ” She says, tilting her chin up in defiance, raising a paintbrush like you would a sword. He just gestured his brush toward the doorframe. “Do your stuff then.”

 

* * *

 

[ _ 8 years ago.] _

 

“Uncle Marky! Up! Up!,” cried tiny Clarke, begging to be picked up. He obliged her, throwing her into the air for good measure. Causing her to erupt with giggles. “Hey, there princess, you ready for some fun today?” She nods her head excitedly, painting an enormous smile on his lips. “No too much fun Marcus, I don’t need a mess like that  _ again. _ ” 

“I solemnly swear,” he says raising Clarke’s hand in pledge, “that there will be no glitter, sparkles, or small shiny impossible to pick up objects. As for anything else, I can’t help it she’s too dang  _ cute. _ ” He tickled her tiny stomach, she burst into even more giggles. Abby kissed her daughter goodbye, it wasn’t a hard goodbye. She was safe with Marcus, but was her  _ house  _ safe from  _ them? _ She didn’t know. “What are we gonna play today?” 

 

“Do they ever let you draw at school.” She shrugs, even though her face is still scrunched in thought. “Yeah but just the letters, it’s  _ sooo  _ boring.” He pulls a small thin object from his pocket and hands it to her. She turns it over in her hand curiously, not a clue what it is. “It’s a real artist's pencil, only the best use them.” Her grip on the pencil tightened, eyes shining with wonder. He’d give her the world if it meant that light would stay forever. “So, what do you wanna draw first?” She sat on the floor, lightly chewing the end of the pencil. A habit she’d picked up from her mother, which also happened to be a habit Abby had gotten from him.  _ “Tiny tree.” _ This was her nickname for the small tree his mother had kept at his house.  _ To care for others is to care for oneself  _ had been her words. He scooped her up, settling her on his shoulders.  


 

* * *

Clarke had been sketching for almost an hour, and Marcus was getting pretty worried. Mostly because she wouldn’t let him in the room. And you know, she’s only six and there are a lot of things that could go wrong. He heard the scratch of a chair moving on the flooring, then what sounded like tumbling, which made his heart crawl into his throat. In reality, it was only Clarke coming down the stairs. “I’m finished Uncle Marky!” On the canvas she handed to him was the most breathtakingly detailed piece of art he’d ever seen. Each stroke was precise and meticulous, the shading was perfect. He swore he was looking at a photograph and not a kindergarten drawing. Her head was bowed when he tore his eyes from the drawing. “You don’t like it do you?” 

 

“No, I don’t….. I  _ love  _ it. It’s the second most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.” The sadness left her eyes, replaced by wondering. “What’s the first?”

 

“You.” He picked her up and began kissing her cheeks, forehead, and hair until she was breathless from giggles.

 

* * *

 

“Yo, dude  _ wake up!”  _ Marcus was shaken from his daydream by the shaking of his body. “You’ve been painting the same spot for the last 5 minutes and Mom’s been trying to get your attention for the last ten. Where were you?”

 

“Thinking about when we found out how good you are at drawing.” She cocked an eyebrow appraisingly, “You still have it don’t you, the drawing of the Eden tree?”

 

“ _ Tiny Tree _ ,” he corrected, and she unsurprisingly rolled her eyes, but laughing softly as she did so. “And yes, I still have it, I have all of them. Dated, laminated, and categorized.”

 

“Nerd.” He shrugs off the comment, retorting with “A man's got to fill his spare time.”

 

“Oh good, you woke him up.” Abby walked in, carrying a tray of multicolored paints, and a white sheet. “What’s all that for?” The comment was brushed off as Abby busied herself applying a decent amount of blue paint to her hand. Which she proceeded to wipe on his cheek, down his neck, and cleaning the rest off on his shoulders. He went to reach for the red bottle but she smacked his hand away. “No throwing paint in the house.”

 

“ _ What?! You _ threw it --”

 

“Correction, I  _ rubbed  _ it on your face.” Then she ran off with all the paints. “You make a great smurf.” He rubbed his thumb across his cheek, then on Clarke’s forehead. “And you make a great Avatar.”

 

The war started big and only got bigger. Abby was team red, she got absolutely drenched in it. Marcus was blue, obviously, he wasn’t much better. Clarke had gotten a fair smattering of green on her clothes but not as bad as the adults. But they made up for her lack of green paint when both adults started to well… they started to make purple. Hey, at least purple’s a good color on both of them. Green was a good color on Clarke too, she just preffered it in paint or cloth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a clarification, they made purple by kissing.(Get your head out of the gutter, it's cramped enough in here <3 :D)


	10. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAD!KANE IS HERE MOTHERFUDGERS!!!! GET SOME! <3 :3

 Marcus had been getting ready for almost an hour now, he’d gone through 5 dress shirts, 3 different pairs of pants. Abby didn’t even know why he had that many pairs of shoes, or why he thought he absolutely needed a tie. Eventually, he actually began deciding on things instead of just repeatedly changing. He emerged from the guest room, his arms out to his sides, asking for comments. Abby nodded, “Are we saying yes to the dress Marcus?” He was not amused, outwardly. Clarke had opted out of dressing up, something Abby wasn’t completely sure on. Surprise, surprise, Marcus didn’t care and she got away with it. 

 

Clarke was now dragging him out of the door, partly due to excitement, and partly due to the fact Bellamy was being discharged and he hadn’t seen him yet. So they'd be late if he took any longer and Octavia was already in the car. “He’ll be fine, probably. It’s not like I have a masters degree in medicine or anything.” His protests faded, and he began to dip his head to kiss her goodbye. Clarke’s cheek caught the kiss instead, she had placed her head in between them stating, “Nope, he’s mine for the night. You can have him back later.” And then she pulled him the rest of the way out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy hadn’t been quick to adjust to the new parental situation like his sisters. Marcus was his father, that was a given. The topic of mothers was still touchy. It probably would be for a very long time. Abby knew this, Marcus had reassured her multiple times that it was just him. Despite the fact she’d told him every time the title didn’t matter to her. The ‘Hey, Mom,’ she got when she walked into his room was a surprise. A welcome one obviously. She didn’t really know how to reply (this isn’t a common situation guys) but she knew teens so. “Hey, you wanna get out of here and get food?” Seemed like a good reply. “You mean real food right, not hospital food?” 

 

“Yeah, real food. You pick the place, I get you home so you can shower. Because, I don’t mean to be rude, but I can smell you from here.” Bellamy pulls his shirt collar to his nose, pulling back the second his nose fills with musk. “Yeah, shower first." 

 

* * *

 

It may have been a Father-Daughter dance, but most of the school had shown up anyways. The 8th graders at least, wanting to get as much time in with their friends as possible. Octavia had run off in search of a guy named Jasper, apparently a fellow chemist. Clarke had guided him to the drinks table. A fair amount of adults were gathered around it, and she led them almost straight in the middle. A girl with long blonde and braided hair, who he assumed to be a classmate, walked up to them. Her father not far behind. “Clarke?” 

 

“Harper!” The two blondes locked themselves in a bone crushing hug. Harper’s father looked to Marcus, extending his hand. “I’m Steven, Steven Mcintyre, You must be Mr.Griffin.” He takes the man’s hand but doesn’t make eye contact. He’s seeking silent approval from Clarke, who simply nods and goes back to her chat. “It's Kane actually, Marcus Kane. Nice to meet you.”  Steven’s brow goes up.”Where’s Mr.Griffin?” Before and adult explanation can be made, Octavia materializes. Taking control of the situation. “Hopefully far far away from here.” Octavia turns to Marcus, looking proud of herself. “Nice entrance kiddo,” he jests, getting the ticklish spot on her side. “Thanks dad, rate my exit too!” And she’s vanished again. “Hey, dad, Harper and I are gonna go find Raven. Don’t leave this spot.” And then there were two. “So,” said Steven, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. “You want to know how I ended up with two daughters, none of which I share a name with don’t you?” There was no point in beating around the bush or making the poor man try to ask himself. “Yeah.” 

 

* * *

 

Bellamy had refused to let the water touch his back for the past 10 minutes of his shower with a repeated _don’t rush beauty_ excuse. But Abby was near starving so that wasn’t an answer. She threw his swim trunks over the shower curtain and told him to find something to bite down on. This was going to sting. She pulled back the curtain to find him cowering from the water in the corner.  “Ahhhh…. Is it supposed to hurt this bad?”  It came out basically a scream, the water had splashed onto his back.

“Well don’t forget your pen when getting an autograph next time.” Bellamy flashed a half smirk, he’d always admired Abby’s ability to turn the tensest or awkward situations to a more carefree level. “It’s not showering if you don’t get wet Bellamy.” He scooted an inch closer. “Bellamy Blake, you are 16 years old I should not have to bathe you.” He frowned, rubbing soap definitely on his chest. She gave up on trying to clean his back, and just applying Neosporin and fresh bandages.

 

“So where are we going?” Bellamy just started rattling off directions, Abby followed them as best she could. She got lost a couple times, he was a really fast talker. Nor had she been to this side of town yet.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello Abigail” Of course he was here, she isn’t that lucky. Never has been, probably never will be."Jake." Bellamy’s gripping his menu so tightly his hands have lost all color.“Oh no, Goodbye, leave, Hasta Nunca. Auf Wiedersehen. To da lu.” If Bellamy were less of a person, he would’ve spit on Jake then and there.

 

“I thought Marcus was the one who tried to chase me away?” The sneer that has taken up Jake’s face is all too slappable. “I’m filling in.”

 

“And what would he have to say about it,” He mocks, gesturing to their table. “Probably proud of what he taught me.” Jake’s brow furrows, he knows nothing of Marcus’ family. She’d tried to tell him but he refused to listen for some reason. “Uh oh someone’s starstruck.” 

 

“A child should  _ always _ be able to idolize their father. Be proud to call them that.” That hits home, Jake tenses up fists clenching and relaxing repeatedly. Bellamy now possesses a proud and defiant smile. Having taken Jake down a few notches. “I think you should leave.” 

 

“This is a public place, I’m not going anywhere.” Jake moved to sit at their table, Bellamy looked ready to put him in a coma. “Jake, go. You’re not going to get anywhere with me. There’s nothing to explain. Nothing to talk about, no reason for you to be here.” Bell reached for his bundle of silverware, which Abby promptly snatched from him. Giving him a look that said  _ it’s-not-worth-it. _ “So, Bell, tell me what’s so special about this place?” His face lit up, this place must hold happy memories. The story was filled with victory dinners, graduation celebrations, holidays and family milestones. Abby was enthralled as he delved deeper into the restaurant's history. When one topic ran out, a new one was dusted off. They got so deep in conversation Jake’s presence was forgotten. Neither one noticed him vacating the table and disappearing. Dinner arrived, and conversation fizzled out. Both patrons equally enraptured by their meals.

 

* * *

 

He’d been called Mr.Griffin at least 15 times and the night was only half over. He didn’t mind the mix-ups, what he was more agitated at was the fact no one actually knew what Jake looked like. Not even her teachers. Apparently, the pickup incident was the first time he’d been to the school.  _ Just another reason to dislike him _ , Marcus, thought. He’d gone through a few dances with Clarke and Octavia, but they mostly stayed with their friends. At least he  _ thought  _ that’s where they were, he’d been scanning the crowd for far too long without so much as a trace. He checked hallways, some classrooms, the cafeteria, chest growing tighter with each dead end. A tap on the shoulder almost sent him out of his socks. “They're in my classroom, follow me.” He must’ve looked pretty frantic for the woman to be able to read him that easily. Marcus wasn’t the open book type. 

Clarke, Octavia and….  _ Harper,  _ that’s it, were huddled around another girl. Who looked as if she’d been crying for hours. Her eyes red, and body still heaving with sobs. He had been prepared to scold the girls for scaring him like that, it didn’t seem like a good idea now that he was here. “What’s happened? Are you all alright?” The girl picked up her head, wiping her eyes and smoothing her shirt. “All good,” she said much to shakily. “Rae, come on. We all know you’re not fine,” Harper proded.

 

“I have to be, no one’s going to adopt a broken kid.”Her tears started again, all of her friends hugging her even closer. 10 odd minutes later Marcus finally got an explanation. Raven’s grandmother, her only family,  had just passed away. In a few days, she would be put into the foster care system. Most likely until she turned 18, teenage adoptions are uncommon. “You know this sucks, somehow this sucks even more than my stupid leg.” It was only then that he noticed the extensive brace on her leg. Raven sighed, rubbing her temples trying to ease the throbbing between them. “What if you came to live with us?” Marcus’ face went white. “Clarke, that’s not really something we just throw at our parents. It’s a lot of work and your mother is stressed as is.” Clarke and Raven’s faces both drop, along with his heart. “What about us? I shared a room with Clarke, It’d be no different.  _ Please, dad.  _ Look at her, isn’t she adorable. She’s an adorable genius.  _ Who doesn’t love an adorable genius? _ ” A normal person would’ve consulted someone, made a few calls. Or politely declined.  _ Marcus is not a normal person _ . “I’ll call for some paperwork.” In reality, he wasn’t actually calling for paperwork,  _ that didn’t even make sense. _ He just needed an excuse to call Abby. She answers on the first ring. “I’ve become a serial parent.” He can hear her choking on something, from the background noise he assumes she went out to eat. “That didn’t make  _ any  _ sense Marcus. Let’s use our normal words.” 

 

“I adopted a kid tonight.” She chokes again. “ _ How?”  _

 

“Her guardian died, she was going to be put in foster care. With her disability, I didn’t think anyone else would adopt her. She’s been through so much.” 

 

“You sound like you're trying to convince me to keep a puppy you randomly brought home after going out for milk. Do you even have enough room at your house? How far did you plan ahead before you said yes?”

 

“We’ll make do, and I’d rather not embarrass myself.” Bellamy starts laughing in the background, saying something about being a pathological parent. “I have a better Idea.”

 

He’d been gone longer than he realized, finding the girls mixing different liquids together in beakers. Raven poured the mixture into everyone’s hands as they spread it on their skin. The lights went out and 4 glowing faces were all he could see. One glowing face and a glowing bottle moved closer to him. The lights came back on and Octavia stood in front of him. Admiring the solution proudly. “Told you she was a genius, it’s basically the stuff they put in glow sticks but ten times better. It won’t kill you, and it glows until you wash it off.” He took the bottle carefully, swirling it around. “This could be incredibly useful.” 

 

“It’s pretty cool, but what good could it really do?” He dumps some of the liquid on his hand, running it through his hair. “Well, for one thing, I get to scare the crap out of your mother,” everyone laughs. “And I think it could be amazing on the force. One of the worst things is losing a suspect in the dark.” Raven’s good mood seemed to double at the thought of being able to help people. Marcus’ phone buzzes with a text from Abby.

 

_ You coming home or not? I have pizza  _

_ waiting, and I need help putting Bellamy to bed. _

 

_ You’re putting a 16-year-old to bed?  _

_ Why exactly?  _

 

_ You went to a dance and will end up _

_ coming home with an extra kid. _

_ You have no room to judge. _

 

_ Okay. Okay, be home soon. _

 

“Raven, is there anything we need to pick up from your house?” She fishes a backpack from under the lab station. “This is all I have.”

 

* * *

 

Marcus and Abby lie in bed, doing a bit of light reading before turning in. By her fourth yawn, he takes the book from her. His light goes out first when the room his fully dark her back is still to him. She turns, screaming when she catches sight of his glowing hair.  _ “MARCUS!”  _


	11. Spherical Paint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises?  
> Spherical Paint?  
> Martians?  
> Spying?  
> What is Abby's life?

“So this is what it feels like to have a family?” Marcus tries to mumble something through his breakfast. “We’re nowhere near what you would call a normal family, but more or less.” Abby nudges him in the ribs, giving him a look that says  _ what-the-hell? _ “Good, normal isn’t my thing, as you can tell.” Marcus returns her elbow with a cocky  _ I-told-you-so  _ head shake. “Have you had a chance to unpack yet?” Raven looked confused. “If by unpacking you mean dump my backpack in a corner and change into my other shirt then yes.” Abby whipped around to glare at Marcus. “You didn’t take her to get her stuff?” 

 

“What stuff, the backpacks all I have.” For time sake, let’s just say the rest of this conversation didn’t go well. I mean it wasn’t bad, it was just Abby freaking out about how little Raven could call hers. Marcus attempting to calm her down with happier thoughts. The kids got bored, not really enjoying what would normally be a hilarious debate between parents. “You guys wanna go throw paint at each other?” Raven and Octavia nodded. “Mom! Dad! We’re gonna go throw paint!” The adults don’t even hear them, too caught up in ….well whatever the heck it was they were doing. Only when his hand came to cup her cheek, leaving a wet and sticky substance behind did she snap out of it. She sported a bright orange glob of paint on her face, one that matched Marcus’ hand. He really seemed to love picking fights he would ultimately lose. 

 

* * *

 

Raven had been with them for two weeks now, he’d been setting this up for the last one. It was easy to get in contact with the science help he needed for this. Abby had suggested Sinclair in a heartbeat, who had been more than helpful. Now getting permission for actual field tests was a different story. He was experienced in dealing with most of the BS the higher ups had. He knew what to say and exactly how to say it to persuade almost any of them. Which is what he did, every person that could’ve shut this down was wrapped tightly around his little finger.

 

“You girls ready?” He had refused to tell the girls or Abby where they were going, or what they were doing. Ok, maybe he caved and told Abby out of sheer excitement. “How can we be ready for the unknown?” 

 

“NO!” 

 

“DON’T ASK HIM THAT!

 

The next half hour consisted of an overly detailed explanation of how to be prepared for almost anything. Raven learned to question Marcus less, she didn't like lectures. No matter how excited the guy looked while giving 'em.

 

* * *

 

The bare halls of Sinclair’s personal lab gave no clue to his surprise. So the look on Raven’s face when she finally figured it out combined with the excited cheers of the other two girls put Marcus over the moon. “Look at all this stuff, I’m livin the nerd dream!”

 

“You know I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what Wick said when he first saw this place.” Sinclair gives her a rundown on where everything is and on the few things she doesn’t recognize. After a half hour of introductions and procedure reviews, Sinclar retreats to his office.  Raven runs at him, jumping and wrapping her arms tight around his neck. “I’m not one much for sappy thank yous, but I feel like you earned one. No one’s really ever done anything for me… except for maybe these two, “She says, ruffling Octavia and Clarke’s hair. “Well get used to it, he spoils us whenever Mom isn’t looking.” 

 

“That’s only mostly true! I’ve always spoiled you two, you just don’t remember half of it because you guys were very tiny babies.” Octavia looked betrayed when she huffs in annoyance. “I have never been  _ small!”  _

 

“Oh really? The me that held you with one hand begs to differ.” The sound of a pretty decent sized chemical combustion and a bit of smoke clouding the corner of the room broke off the reminiscing. Raven coughed, waving the smoke out of her face. Marcus rushes to her, checking her over for injuries. She swats his hands away gently. “I’m fine, I did that on purpose.” Clarke shrugs as if this is a regular way for a child to get their parents attention. “I’ve been trying to ask you the goal for today for the last 10 minutes. You guys were in deep.” In an even more unexpected turn of events, Marcus pulls a pistol from his waistband, setting it on the table. The three girls backed away with wide eyes, noticing his mistake. Being too used to only having guns at work, with other people who all have guns. “ _ No no no no. _ It’s just a paintball gun.” He picks it up again, pulling the clip out to reveal a colorful assortment of paint-filled projectiles. Now the girl's eyes shone with anticipation instead of fear. He moved the gun back to its previous resting place, their eyes followed. He moved it back into his hand, their eyes followed. He tried a few more places, their eyes still followed. “You guys are weirdly infatuated with this for being terrified of it 20 seconds ago.”

 

“I’m growing as a person,” Raven quips. 

They spend the next few hours mixing glow paint, modifying weapons and making the occasional,  _ completely harmless,  _ chemical explosion. The day was rounded out with a heated  _ weapons test,  _ which basically ended up in a full out paintball war. Of course, Marcus prepared for this eventuality. Knowing how bad paintball can hurt without proper protection. So before projectiles actually start hitting their marks. Everyone suits up, something Octavia has always loved. She’d always wanted to play paintball, or go into mock battles. She liked this kind of controlled fighting. 

None of them noticed Sinclair standing in the doorway until a stray bullet sailed past his head, stopping everyone. He was unphased and unscathed, thankfully. “Well, this explains the gunshots.”

 

“You only started questioning this now?” The man just shrugs. Raven walks up to him, he extends his hand for her to shake. Something she ignores, choosing to hug him instead. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Abby stands arms crossed, head tilted dangerously to the side. It may be pitch black in the room but the four figures standing before her glowing bright enough for her to make out the very bashful expressions adorning all of their faces. “Marcus,” she takes a quick look at her nails, her calmness more terrifying than anger. “Want to explain to me why our children look like they’re radioactive?”

 

“It’s a nice color,” Clarke shrugs.

 

“I wanted to be a Ninja Turtle.” Octavia loves Ninja Turtles. 

 

“Paintball.” From the loud smack of Marcus’ hand hitting his forehead, she knows she’s got her answer. “Thank you Raven…. Marus you said you taking the kids on an education exploration thingy.” 

 

“I did.” 

 

“No, you took them paintballing.”

 

“But we used science!” He’s practically whining now, something he knows she thinks is adorable. Trying to  _ cute _ his way out of the situation. “You know what you need to play paintball, right?”

 

“Spherical paint?” She groans loudly, but when the light from the wayward curl that always falls in his face illuminates it, and she see’s genuine apology written all over it. She softens a little. “It’s just I’m not so sure how comfortable I am with them playing with guns. They’re dangerous things.” Genuine apology turns to utter shame as his head bows, studying his feet. “Girls, why don’t you go upstairs and get cleaned up. We can order pizza in a little bit.” The mention of food gets the three glowing entities up the stairs and out of sight in record time. He crumples into the couch, his face buried in the cushions. He starts to mumble something she can’t even discern. “Marcus I can't understand you, you’re talking to a pillow.”    
  


“I told you I was a master at pillow talk.” She crumples into the couch, but with laughter. Laying stomach down on his back, wrapping her arms around his torso. Trying to ignore the fact he’s still glowing like a space alien. “I said I was sorry, by the way. For not thinking about it. She’s so smart I wanted her to get recognized. That tech is going to help us catch the Azgeda boys.” Her arms tighten around him, accepting his apology. The mood changes drastically when she starts placing light kisses along the curve of his neck. Before she knows it, he’s flipped over so she rests on his chest now, smirking from his position below her. “What are you doing?” She asked somewhat suspiciously, but mostly breathless. Due to his hands ever so slowly inching the back of her shirt higher and higher. “Apologizing,” the underlying tone of innocence is ruined by the sound she drags out of his throat when she sits up.  _ Accidentally  _ adding friction to a certain spot. “What are  _ you _ doing?” He asks, despite the fact he knows  _ exactly  _ what she’s doing. “Apologizing,” She shrugs before leaning back down to kiss him with fervor.

 

What they don’t notice, mostly because they’re not glowing anymore, is all three girls watching them from atop the stairs. “Are they always like this?” There isn’t even a hint of being grossed out in her voice. “Yeah, it's like grossly adorable, though. They’re made for each other no doubt about it.” 

 

“I’ve never seen anyone love another person that much.” No one sees’s the few tears creeping down Raven’s cheek. No, her life, before, had not been a pleasant one, but everything was changing. “He loves you that much too Rae, he loves all of us that much. Both of them do. You’re one of us now.” 

 

“What do we even call ourselves?” 

 

“The Reyes-Griffin-Kane-Blakes.” She likes the sound of it, they all do. It's unity. Something that seemed to slip away from them all too easily.

 

* * *

 

His bare chest glowed almost as brightly as his shirt did, but she wasn’t looking for a glow. They had forgotten about the 4 hungry children in the house, to lost in each other to remember. At least until the doorbell rang, startling them both onto the floor. Turns out the girls hadn’t forgotten about food, they  _ never _ forget about food. Because behind the unexpected interruption was their typical pizza order, with a little extra. 

 

“So how’d you get my phone?” Octavia’s proud and defiant look takes a strong root. “You’re the one who taught me how to pickpocket in the first place.” Abby hits him over the head wit the empty paper towel roll. “What?! It’s a valuable skill.” 

 

“Teaching somehow to steal? Is a  _ valuable skill?”  _

 

“Yes!” He says, tilting his chin up proudly. “There’s a glowing green martian in our kitchen telling me the art of careful theft is a valuable skill. What is life?”


	12. Extra Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild Angst, Hella fluff bc that's what this is. I gotta come up with an angsty plot point soon, my marshmallow capabilities only go so far. You can't hold up mindless fluff forever.

Ah, the glorious, wonderful,  _ exciting _ , transition from middle school to high school. It's like everyone’s favorite memory right?  _ Wrong. _ It sucks, it’s scary, you get nervous, possibly have a few breakdowns. Maybe a little begging, a touch of research into time travel. But your parents are always there to help and comfort you.  _ Wrong again, _ that’s strike two. No, your parents are coincidentally  _ extremely _ busy the second you need them most. Dads all tied up trying to control the alarming influx of gang violence all over the city. You know shootings, muggings, break-ins, thug stuff. Dear mother is constantly called in to patch up the victims.  _ What a time to be stressed out! _  What do you do? Who do you ask? _ Can  _ you even ask your parents? No, not when they both look ready to either tear their hair out in frustration or collapse from exhaustion, definitely not. Your sisters are all in the same boat, ha ha ha  _ awesome.  _ What to do? How to do it? When to get it done?  _ You know this inner voice thing is really annoying! _

 

* * *

 

Freshman Orientation night, lot’s of people, lots of new things, _new_ people. It’s like a breeding ground for social anxiety. A condition which none of the girls realized they had until it was too late and they were overstimulated beyond reason. “I swear if I hear the words   _ life-changing _ or  _ big-step  _ again, I’m going to scream.” Raven and Octavia nod in understanding, equally uncomfortable as her. To make things worse, their schedules  _ literally  _ couldn’t get any more different. Apparently, someone had it out for them, or at some point, they’d pissed off the universe, none of them knew for sure. Bellamy sauntered over, completely in his element, surrounded by friends. Taking one look at his sister's, he almost choked on his coffee. “You three look like shit.” Marcus’ hand came out of nowhere, connecting with the boy’s head with a painful  _ smack. _ “Language, and manners.” The young man glared at his father before disappearing with his classmates. Marcus knelt down to where all three girls were sitting, backs resting up against the chipped blue lockers. “He’s right, but he could’ve said it better. You guys alright?” Stress won the three over collectively, tears starting their descent. Marcus managed to herd them into an empty classroom before the dam fully broke and each girl hit full anxiety attack. By some miracle he picked a room with a couch, Octavia crawled into his lap, Raven, and Clarke occupying the spots at his sides. “Would it help if I told you your mom did the same exact thing at orientation?” Three sets of blurry eyes raise to meet his, questioningly. “It’s okay to be scared, I was too. Hell…. I mean heck, I’m scared now. You guys are growing up and that’s honestly terrifying.” Never in his life did Marcus think the sappy  _ growing-up  _ speech would make his kids smile, but hey no harm no foul. For extra effect, he made a big show of wiping away a metaphorical tear, earning him a few half-hearted giggles. “You guys want to go somewhere for dinner? Food can pretty much fix anything.” 

 

“Yes, please get us out of here,” Clarke said, a bit too unsteady with the words for his liking. “French fries!” Shouted Raven and Octavia, forgetting their worries in the promise of food. They then bounded out of the room, gathering the missing pieces of their family. Clarke stayed behind, rubbing her hands nervously. Her eyes darted between the door and the floor, wrestling with her indecision. “I know that look, you still got something on your mind?” She nodded weakly. “Anytime you need to talk, I’m here.  _ Anytime _ , ask and I’ll be there. You guys come first,  _ always _ . Ok?” A stronger nod. Satisfied with her answer, they walked out ready to face the world again. 

 

* * *

 

October, the awkward time between the start of school, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Only softened by the sugary sweetness of Halloween. It was cold too, well, as cold as October in California could really get, but whatever. As any good life partner would, Marcus stopped by the store after work, planning on picking up a treat for his girls, _ and Bellamy, _ but he wasn’t one much for sugar. The small store was eerily quiet, coupled with the off feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him extremely jumpy.  _ Getting into the Halloween spirit early I see,  _ he mused when he jolted at the sound of the PA system. The unease grew when he noticed a, for lack of a better term, sketchy kid trailing him. How did he know he was being followed? People don’t normally end up in the same aisle with you that many times in a row,  _ without  _ picking anything up. In an attempt to scare him off, Marcus stretched, his shirt riding up and revealing the gun still strapped to his belt. The boy persisted all the way to the checkout counter, where he vanished to an unknown location.

 

The lack of a tail as he carried his groceries to the car was an even more unsettling experience. He discretely undid the safety strap securing the gun to its holster. He rolled down the windows before getting in, checking for any signs of danger. Finding nothing. Did he care that he was being incredibly paranoid,  _ no. _  Did he have a valid reason to be...... valid is a broad term but let’s just say  _ yes _ . 

 

The tail picked up a few streets from the store, a very noticeable car always a few vehicles behind him, but making the same turns. Ultimately turning onto a connecting street to Abby’s, parking only a little ways in.To put it loosely, he was freaking out. Being a cop didn’t help with keeping morbid thoughts from his mind. He parked, locking the car, hastily bringing the food inside. Three-fifths of his family was on the couch, engulfed in Netflix, surrounded by forgotten homework. “Where’s your mother, your brother?” Raven put her hands up, taken aback by his panicky tone. “She’s out back, reading some book, and he’s upstairs hogging all the bandwidth.”

 

“Lock the door and close the blinds.” Octavia and Raven followed orders, wanting to get back to their shows. Clarke was the only one to pick up, or at least acknowledge his unease. “Dad, what’s going on?”

 

“Hopefully, nothing.” He strode to the back door without another word, desperate to secure everything. “Hey Abs, I need you to come inside.” Abby took in the panicked expression, the wide eyes, and the few beads of sweat on his brow. “You look like the girls just said they had crushes.” He ignored her comment, not in the mood for sarcasm. “Can you just come inside?” He did a quick glance at the yard, and the surrounding area, looking for anything  _ off _ . “Marcus, what’s going on?” 

 

“Inside first, explain later.” He picked her up by the arms, putting her between the door and his body. He locked the door, shutting the rest of the blinds, cutting them off from the rest of the world. With everyone safe and secure, he let out a breath, easing the vice in his chest. “Inside happened, explain now,” Abby prompted. “I got a bad feeling, and being followed all the way home isn’t helping.” Abby gave him the  _ you-crazy?  _ look. “Okay, who put something in his breakfast?” He huffed loudly, looking annoyed - dare she say- pouting? “It’s not funny, I’ve had a hunch all this criminal activity isn’t random. Bellamy wasn’t the only attack, other officers family’s got the same thing.” Her arms crossed, eyebrows arched, head tilted to the side. “And you didn’t think this was something you needed to share?”

 

“I only found out today, Azgeda’s up to something. I can  _ feel  _ it.” A knock at the door cut her response off and a hole in his chest. He hoped his paranoia was pointless, that he was all worked up for nothing. His entire life rested in this house. “Go,” He whispered, jerking his head towards the stairs. He opened the door just enough to scan the porch, instead of being faced with an armed thug. A small envelope lay on the doormat. He picked it up quickly, jumping inside and re-bolting the door. 

 

_Enjoy._

 

Is all it said, just one word, printed in an odd ominous font. Taking up the center of the page. If there had been something with the note, like a gift from a neighbor. Something you could actually enjoy, the vice in his chest may have shown some mercy. It was going to be a long night.

 

Long  _ week,  _ it was going to be a long week. A week of armed pick-ups and drop-offs. No one going anywhere without another, specifically him. He didn’t let a single one of them out of his sights. It was much the same the next week. Marcus’ guard remained high, even without the sign of any more trouble. “How much longer is this going to go on, not that I don’t enjoy the extra time with you. It’s just strange to have a guy in basically riot gear pick you up and drop you off. People talk.” He wasn’t the only one stressed out, the lack of outside adventures weighed heavily on the kids. One can only be cooped up so long. “I don’t know, I just can’t let you guys get hurt.”  An idea crept into his mind, Abby was still at work, plenty of security. Everyone else was in the car with him. He made the turn, heading down that familiar stretch of deserted road. Steadily picking up speed. Bellamy gives him a pleading look, he’d be taking his driver’s test soon and  _ needed practice. _ When Marcus shook his head, re-focusing on the road, Bellamy almost pouted. “ _ Please.”  _ Marcus just picked up the speed in a firm no. “At least tell me why not.” The girls were already strapped securely to the seats, he had racing harnesses for a reason. Marcus spun the wheel, sending them into a controlled drift, turning a full 180 degrees. “Because one I said no. Two, it’s not even legal. Three, as much as I trust you, it’s too much risk with your sisters in the car. I’m going to be in enough trouble doing this myself.” 

 

Indeed he was, getting home an hour late with no explanation in a state of almost crisis wouldn’t go unpunished. Abby’s mom mask was firmly in place. “And where have you five been?” Bellamy smirked at his father before smugly stating, “He took us on a joyride.” Raven rolled her eyes and threw his backpack at him. “Just because your salty doesn’t mean you need to be a tattletale.” Abby’s brow furrows, “ _ Salty?”  _ Raven types something into her phone, showing her a web page. Abby made a small noise of acknowledgment before turning her attention back to Marcus. “I’m still upset with you, did you ever think to ask if I wanted to go?” For someone who said they were upset, her tone was wholly playful. “All the seats were full.” The girls had migrated from the entryway to the living room, but they could still hear Raven shouting  _ “Lies!” _ from her spot on the couch. Abby and Marcus took their seats in the living room too, well  _ seat.  _ Somehow they always ended up sharing one. “I take your accusation and raise you one viable explanation.” A collective  _ “Huh” _ rang through the room. “I asked how exactly it is that I’m lying?”

 

“Oh… yeah none of us got that. I don’t speak french.” Marcus ignored the sarcasm, prompting for the explanation again. “There was one extra seat.” 

 

“Hmm, no. 5 seat car, 5 people. Try again.” 

 

“Yeah, no dip. 5 seat  _ car,  _ but you had another seat.” He gives a questioning look and all three girls groaned loudly. “You're doing it right now.” Another confused look. “ _ Dude, you are the extra seat!” _  His reaction was cut off. Six phones let out a deafening blare, everyone cringed covering their ears. A weather alert was being put in place, high winds, torrential rain, possibly even hail. Marcus felt a little safer knowing about the coming storm, it was oddly comforting. I mean not even street thugs would be dumb enough to be out in something like this,  _ right?  _


	13. Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so desperately sorry this is so short. I don't know what the hell happened to me. I can't think, I can't write, I can barely sleep. I don't want to eat and I don't know what to do. Somethings going on with me and Idk what it is, and I feel like an asshole for not breaking through the barriers and trying harder but I can't go forever without posting so I did the best I could with what my brain is allowing me. 
> 
> This whole emotional block's probably got to do with some shit that happened at my sports meet, it messed with my head pretty bad. A lot of people got hurt, it was hard to witness. Idk maybe it's that or maybe I have normal writer's block. The world may never know.

A weather alert was being put in place, high winds, torrential rain, possibly even hail. Marcus felt a little safer knowing about the coming storm, it was oddly comforting. I mean not even street thugs would be dumb enough to be out in something like this, right? 

 

_ Wrong,  _ that’s strike three. Okay maybe two and a half, but  _ rounding! _ There were no thugs in sight, well nothing in sight it was so damn rainy, but it was _‘safe’_ nonetheless. Abby had set some candles on a baking sheet in the kitchen. Then proceeded to raid the pantry for  _ frosting…. Halloween candy…. Marshmallows …. Graham crackers  _ and a slurry of other sweets, ranging from cookies to chocolate syrup. And in true Raven Reyes fashion, her and her sisters emerged from the upstairs  _ glowing.  _ Despite the fact the power hadn’t gone out. At some point Marcus was going to have to ask where she kept getting the chemicals. He had a few mags of the glow paint and his paint gun just in case. As soon as Clarke saw the spread laid out on the counter she squealed and drew Abby into a tight hug. Marcus was puzzled, Octavia was texting, and Raven was sneaking some of the ingredients. “So what’s all this for?” Octavia asked, phone having disappeared. “S’mores.” Octavia gave her seal of approval, Raven looked  _ skeptical.  _ “What are  _ S’mores?”  _ Everyone’s jaw dropped.  _ How has anyone not heard of a S’more?  _ “Princess this is your fix, you are the master after all.” 

 

“A talent she got from  _ me, _ ” Marcus states, putting hands on his hips, being as dramatic as possible. “Yeah, I know. She was six and bouncing off the walls for a week. I bet I can still find the dents.” Marcus goes from proud-cocky to exasperation before you can blink. “It wasn’t  _ that _ bad.” Clarke almost spits out the chocolate syrup she was drinking. “It was bad enough that I still remember it,  _ vividly _ .”

 

“Still don’t know what we’re talking about.” After giving a triumphant smile Clarke grabs a slew of different items from every spot on the setup. Preparing one of his favorites, one of  _ everyone’s  _ favorites. Salted caramel S’more with a light chocolate drizzle. When Raven saw an opportunity to mess with food and fire,  _ she took it. _  Holding the sugary sticky substance over the flame.    
  


Thunder rolled, shaking the four walls of their enclosure violently. Lightning flashes filled the windows, but strangely when the blinding light ceased. The family was plunged into utter blackness.  _ “Shit… _ I mean shoot…. _No I don’t_.” A metal object tapped his shoulder, in the faint candle light he could see Bellamy towering over him. “You done arguing with yourself?” The objects in his son’s hands were an arsenal of paintball weapons. Abby attempted to deflect when he handed her one. “Mom, you have too. These are criminals, they don’t have morals.” Marcus takes in the aura of disgust and apprehension for the  _ harmless _ object being thrust at her. Marcus takes the weapon, shooting a bright perimeter around their kitchen hideout. Simultaneously emptying the clip, rendering it useless. He kisses Abby before running off towards the garage without explanation. Abby freaks out, getting up to run after him, only to be stopped by Bellamy latching onto her arm. She accepts the gun quickly this time, preferring a few harmless shots over losing Marcus. He’s standing by the door, ear pressed to it, listening intently. Which is why he almost hits the roof when she places a hand on his shoulder. Marcus is much less frightened when she kisses him, despite it being one of the least appropriate times,  _  possibly fighting for your life. _ A crash from behind the door shatters the moment. Marcus takes point, silently unlocking the door. “I’m going to kick open the door and just start shooting, hopefully I’ll hit a target.” Abby starts snickering, “Isn’t that a bit dramatic. The whole kicking the door thing?”

 

“Yes, that’s  _ why  _ I’m doing it.” She raises her gun, copying his position. The door is kicked ‘down’. They start firing wildly and it’s something straight out of shitty action movie. The room lights up, and so do 3 pretty hefty looking criminals. They seem pretty shaken up by the gun wielding duo in front of them. Marcus suspects they’re unarmed. “You know Abby, I don’t think they have a color for this kind of criminal activity. They’re not even red?” She honestly wanted to kick him, now was  _ not _ the time for dad jokes. Two of the guys jump on Marcus, using all their strength to hold him to the door. There’s a knife to his throat and he’s still struggling against their hold. The third guy walks towards her, twirling a knife, smiling sadistically. “Roan, the boss said not to hurt her,” Protests one of the guys holding Marcus back. Roan moved closer, backing Abby into a wall. She hid the gun expertly in the waistband of her jeans. “ _Shof op._ Boss said not to  _ kill _ anyone. Never said I couldn’t have any fun.” Roan looks at Marcus, who now has metaphorical steam coming from his ears. “What’d you say Kane, should the good doctor share the Ice mark with her  _ son _ .” Abby would’ve been sympathetic about how hard she drove her knee into the man’s groin, then pistol whipped him. Knocking him out cold,  _ if  _ he wasn’t such an asshole.The other two guys are dumbstruck, then unconscious as Marcus puts them in a sleeper hold. In two seconds flat Marcus bounds over the bodies, wrapping Abby tightly in his arms. Then kisses her senseless, "If this were a different situation, I would've told you that was one of the sexist things I've ever seen." 

* * *

“Kids could you come downstairs!” No one opens their doors, not Abby, Bellamy, who ever is in the girl’s room. Marcus walks upstairs opening Clarke, Raven, and Octavia’s door, unhooking the leash. “Murphy, relax.” The spritely dog bounds in the room, licking the faces of the three girls until they’re all awake. Everyone but Octavia runs toward the newest edition, the dark haired girl opts for “What the flying french toast is going …. PUPPY!” Abby appears next, burning holes in his head with her eyes, mouthing  _ ‘Is that a fucking dog?’ _ He mouths back,  _ ‘Nope just a regular dog.’ _ She rolls her eyes, returning her focus to the mess of dog and daughter rolling on the floor, erupting in dog kiss induced giggles. Bellamy leans casually in his doorway, eyeing the animal. “You got a guard dog?” Marcus gives Murphy a command, he searches the room for an object he’d hidden earlier. The girls faces light up, a dog is cool, but a dog that does _ ‘sick police tricks _ ’ is even better. “Can we name him skittles?” Abby gags on her coffee, “Who names a dog skittles?” 

 

“I don’t know, and sorry Rae, his name is Murphy.” Abby nudges him with her shoulder. “Aren’t you going to give the whole  _ ‘you have to take care of it’ _ speech?” Her gaze hardens when he shakes his head no. “This isn’t a normal dog, there’s special routine he follows. Speaking of…” Marcus snaps, getting Murphy’s attention before he walks up to Bellamy, ruffling his hair indicating he is safe. Bellamy shrinks back, setting his wild curls back into place. He does with everyone else, Marcus showing off each show of affection he has for every member of his family 

 

Clarke, a crushing hug.

 

Octavia gets tickled until she can’t breathe.

 

Raven does their handshake, it takes at least three minutes and he has no idea how he managed to remember it all.

 

Abby gets a slow sweet kiss, interrupted by Murphy jumping on Marcus right in the middle of it. Knocking him back in order to lick his face. This dog could one day save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm SO SO SO sorry for this. I seriously have no Idea what's gotten into me, I just feel so weird and It's definitely showing in my writing. I've reached a new level of shit, somehow. Like I'm seriously super freaking disappointed in myself for being this garbage to post what I'd normally consider half a chapter Just because I "Don't feel good in the head" I promise I'll get my life together and stop using it as an excuse not to follow my own damn standards. Please forgive me loves!


	14. Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god it's not even Halloween, it's fucking April but if that stupid spooky scary skeletons song plays one more time in my head I'm gonna lose it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” It had been a good week with minimal activity on the danger front. Everyone’s  _ spirits  _ were soaring, Halloween night had arrived. That didn’t mean Abby wasn’t nervous, her kids in the _dark_ , surrounded by _strangers?_ It was impossible not to think about all the ways they could get hurt. Things ranging from simply tripping in the dark to getting kidnapped by an army of knife-wielding gang members. “What? Feeding them massive amounts of sugar steadily over the course of a few hours?” Marcus deadpans. She crosses her arms but the cocky smirk doesn’t leave his face. He’s got something planned she can almost  _ taste _ it. The spring in his step, that infuriatingly sexy smile constantly on his lips, and the never ending river of sarcasm. “Everything will be fine Abs, I’ve already got eyes everywhere.” Her posture and reluctance don't soften. The lack of reaction is easily missable for anyone but Marcus. His arms open and she’s clinging to his chest in an instant, burying her face where his neck meets his shoulder. Relishing the solid comforting warmth that so many aspects of her life now lack. Halloween is the day people become their outer demons, but your inner demons are always with you.   
  


* * *

 

 

Octavia, war-painted face, tattered black clothing, and armor-clad shoulders. Apparently, she was a warrior,  _ Skairipa _ or something like that. Clarke went with a classic,  _ her classic, _ a white lab coat and whatever else she had put on for the day. Raven, well, she went all out. Taking her old tattered clothing and turning into a damn near perfect zombie costume, coupled with the gruesome makeup stylings of Marcus Kane. Everyone was dressed and ready before the sun had even begun to set. Even Marcus was dancing around in anticipation. So much so that even Octavia mildly intrigued “What’s up with Dad? He’s never been this excited about Halloween, and I figured now would be the least ideal time to be getting his ghoul on. With everything that….. nevermind.” Marcus’ childish behavior would’ve been a sight for sore eyes, a welcome reprieve, but not when she didn’t know what he was plotting. Abby hated being kept out of the loop, and he knew that. The dots weren’t connecting, and the only thing progressing was her anxiety. “I wish I knew, he’s probably got some elaborate prank destined to fail miserably.” This answer seems to satiate the girl's curiosity, she walks off with a shrug to flop on the couch, phone in hand. 

 

Bellamy leaps down the stairs, skipping the last flight and landing with a crash. “Alright, I’m heading out, be back in a few hours.”  Abby stops him short, giving him the  _ where-do-you-think-you’re-going-mister _ look. “Want to tell me where you're going?” Marcus takes out his wallet, pulling a few twenties and placing them in Bellamy’s hand. “You shouldn’t show up to a party empty-handed," He states, clapping his son on the back. By the time Abby’s protest forms on her lips, the door had already swung shut. Marcus checked his watch, muttering a few swear words at the time. “Girls! Time to go!” Abby has so many questions, but no time to get answers as a zombie, a warrior, and a doctor, drag her out and into the dwindling sunlight. 

 

Clarke had already developed a plan, and when Clarke has a plan, people follow. Especially when it involves achieving maximum candy acquisition. It's perfect for naturally energetic teens, not so much for paranoid adults. There’s lots of running, panicking, and frantic name-calling, for  _ four hours straight. _ Abby started leaning into Marcus at the two-hour mark, he was practically carrying her by the 3 and a half. He calls it quits and begins to drag the girls back with him, just not in the right direction. “Marcus, you’re going the wrong way.” That damn smirk shows up again.  “That’s what you think, but I need to make one more stop on the way.” She is far from convinced, her weak knees and throbbing feet make pretty good arguments. “ _ Marcus…." _

 

“Trust me Abs, if my calculations are correct, you won’t mind so much after.”  _ Damn him. _ This better be worth her while otherwise, he wouldn’t be hearing the end of this for a  _ long _ time.   
  


* * *

 

 

[Did someone order a flashback? *Raises hand* It was me!]

 

“Alright, who slipped the jitter juice into your coffee this morning?” Marcus was on edge, he was pacing back and forth like a guilty man on trial. Wringing his hands and combing his hair at least once every thirty seconds. You’d have to be blind, deaf, and brain dead not to notice. “I need your help.” 

 

“I’ve noticed,” Bellamy retorts, chuckling at the scowl Marcus gives him. “So, what’s got your screws loose?" Marcus doesn’t have the words to articulate his situation. He digs in his pocket for the thing that’s been essentially burning a hole in his leg since the night he got it. Bellamy’s face goes blank, “Well that makes sense, what do you need me for?” 

 

“The setup, I’ve got everything else planned out, I just need you to make sure everything gets set up in time. Think you can handle it?” The boy’s face breaks out into a toothy grin, “You underestimate me old man.”

 

* * *

 

 

“A haunted house….. are you serious. You dragged me 4 blocks further from the house for this?” She places the back of her hand on his forehead, sarcastically checking for a fever. He catches her hand pressing his lips to her palm, she rolls her eyes and huffs loudly. “Trust me?” Her arms cross, and she turns away from him. “ _What,_ you don’t want an excuse to jump into my arms and hide your face in my shoulder? Maybe share a moment in the dark,” The wiggle of his eyebrows is impossible to not laugh at.

 

“I hate you.” Marcus snakes his arms around her, tickling her sides until she squirms out of his grip. “No you don’t, you love me. _I have proof_.” Abby places a hand on her hip, a teasing smirk returning to her face. “Oh, and what would that be?”

 

“Well, I’m not dead yet am I?” Another eye roll and she’s getting up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his, giving him a quick taste of the chocolate she swiped from one of the kids. “This better be good, or I’m feeding you to Raven.” There would be no human sacrifice tonight, this was going to be  _ epic _ . All he had to do now was get inside.

 

The neighbors had all gotten together to decorate the vacant house for this special  _ holiday. _ Making it look like a terrifying shriek shack. Lights, smoke, spider webs and everything in between. All perfectly scattered on the  _ exterior. _ But that’s where the spooks stop. The inside of the house was as bare as any house would be when no one lived in it. “I KNEW IT! You’ve planned some stupidly elaborate prank knowing you’d be able to seduce me into following you into my inevitable demise!” Marcus slapped a hand over his heart, stumbling back a few steps, being a dramatic ass. “Damn, you got me. I guess I bought all those fake spiders for nothing.” His hand was in his hair as he spoke, something was still off. “Lies, there’s no prank, something else is going on here.” He wore a look of legitimate surprise as he disappeared into the backyard. An attack carried out by their regiment of teenagers prevented her from following. Peppering her with inane questions and stories of scaring one another the whole night. All three of their phones buzzed and they sprinted off to the back door. _How this night could get any stranger,_ she didn’t know, but the lack of mortal danger was an unforgettable pro.

 

She stepped out into the backyard, illuminated by……  _ candles?  _ He was the last thing her eyes landed on. His leather jacket and maroon t-shirt had been traded for a white button up and black slacks. His hair hastily combed into partial submission. And lord almighty was he wearing the biggest smile she’d ever seen.  _ How could someone’s mouth even stretch that far? _ The pieces slowly fell into place and he fell to one knee and pulled out that small box. For such a tiny little thing, it sure did hold a big question. She didn’t know when she started crying, all she knew was that she’d wiped her face at least ten times. Marcus looked up at her, love, hope, a tad bit of fear, and a happiness that could only be described as  _perfect_ in his deep coffee colored eyes _._ “Abigail Elizabeth Griffin, you’ve been the light of my life since… probably before I was even alive. The day we met, the very  _ second  _  I laid eyes on you, I was trapped in your gravity, and I never wanted to leave. It was then that I knew I wanted to protect that intelligent, gorgeous, and ever so hopeful girl whose name I didn’t even know. We got older and you proved you didn’t need my protection, but you kept me around anyways. We were inseparable, the perfect team, it only took one dance to change everything. We were in the 8th grade when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I was a big chicken and didn’t know how to tell the pretty girl I liked her  _ like really liked her _ .” Abby was faintly aware she was almost sobbing now, probably soaking her shirt and edging closer to dehydration, but he wasn’t finished, she didn’t want him to be finished. Abby had an answer, but no method to convey it, her heart firmly lodged in her throat. “Life and love have funny ways of presenting themselves, perfect love is a pipe dream…. When I walked into your office, on that day not even a year ago I knew I’d failed. I broke my promise, and it took everything in me not to break his arm. We became a family instantly, and honestly, it was the best feeling ever… and I just realized I’ve been rambling for like 10 minutes so I’ll just email you the rest of my speech later.” He opened the box but she couldn’t look away from his eyes, the ring was just a symbol. A physical representation of something that already existed. They’d been each other’s the moment he climbed into bed on the best worst day of her life. “We grew up together, and it’d be _really_ great if we could grow old together too….. Will you marry me?” Unsurprisingly her voice was unreliable, but her mouth had other uses. She collided with his mouth so hard he toppled over onto his back, the air rushing out of his lungs and she landed on his chest. Missing his lips and hiding her face in his neck, her ears burning. “I didn’t know body tackle was an option, is it like and A B or C question. Like how do I take this?” Marcus lay flat on his back, using one arm as a pillow, still wearing that earth shattering smile. “Mom, you have to say it!” The tears welled up in her eyes again, Marcus brushed them away with his thumbs. The action somehow soothed every nerve in her body, it was something he’d done a million times. A familiar comfort in a sea of  _ new. _ “One word and I’m yours forever, what’d you say?” She spoke that one beautiful word over and over between heated kisses, the cheering of the crowd that assembled without her knowing, and the tears now dripping down both their faces. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven found their way into the dog pile, laughing giggling and prodding Marcus to  _ ‘do the thing.’  _ Abby hadn’t even looked at the ring yet, but it was a perfect fit, and she didn’t care if it had been a simple band, but this was Marcus Kane we’re talking about here. It was magnificent, perfect, absolutely incredible. A gorgeous silver band with a blinding stone in an elegantly inscribed setting.

 

Abby Griffin was not a religious woman, but she hadn’t stopped thanking whatever gods were listening from the moment Marcus kneeled down. Her life had been great before, she had loved Jake, for a bit at least. But Marcus was an entirely different thing, a universe of diversity. He was strong, caring, smart, passionate, and utterly in love with her, just as she was with him. This wasn’t the cliche ending of best friends finding perfection and unwavering happiness in each other. This was reality,  _ and reality was pretty damn good! _ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you probably know, my muse was almost KIA until a very epic someone who knows exactly who they are, helped me reign in my style and boost my confidence ten fold. (Thank you!) Yes, this is the "end" of the ride, quotations may or may not mean anything, haven't decided. I've never written a marriage proposal before, nor have I experienced or witnessed one. Nor am I good with that kind of emotion (Or any but....) so I went for super cheesy rambling because It seemed a safe bet. And it just seems fitting Marcus would make at least one joke, (Am I right or what?) I'd also like to shout out to the whopping 1600 and counting of you that have been reading this. I've been a writer for what, two months MAYBE! and my start was pretty rocky but now I'm 14 works in and I already have more confidence in myself than I have had since sadly, ever. You guys are so important to me, I'm on the edge of my seat all day waiting to get home to chat with you guys, write for you guys, and read all of YOUR incredible works. This has become a pivotal part of my life, and I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't stumbled upon this show, this ship and eventually onto A03 when cannon wasn't cutting me the Kabby I craved. I was hooked instantly, (and yeah I know I'm rambling but these are my notes and I can ramble if I want to, it's not like you HAVE to read it.) So in overdue conclusion, THANK YOU! I really hope you enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed the write. I love you all GOODNIGHT!


End file.
